Legacy of the Green Dino
by CyberActors15
Summary: History has a funny way of repeating itself. There are five rangers using the powers of Prehistoric life. Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink and like their predecessors they need to get one more ranger in green to live through his own legacy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story starts before Trent became the White Dino Ranger… actually he won't become the white Dino Ranger. Actually to say the least there will be a lot of changes in Dino Thunder. The Power Ranger timing will also shift up by a few years. From the Danny Phantom series none of the episodes have happened yet but Danny will retain some of his phantom abilities. Also Amity Park and Reefside are part of the same city. Also CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers or me Nor does he own any Nickelodeon or Disney Characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**He could remember now back to his teenage years where he and his girlfriend, Kimberly had had a bit of teenage fun resulting in her becoming pregnant. Who would have thought that the Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver, and Pink Ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart, could get so reckless that they would eventually end up with a child? Kimberly had to stop being a Ranger for a momentary nine months while she was pregnant.**

**Both Tommy and Kimberly decided they'd act as parents to their child and try their best to give him or her, a good life. Because of this their relationship became stronger and when their child was finally born they were glad to have a baby boy despite the fact that they were still teenagers in high school.**

**Unfortunately terror struck the lovesick rangers when Rita Repulsa learned of their child and attacked. Their baby boy was lost to them either killed or kidnapped. **

**One year later Kimberly left the Power Rangers in hopes of finding her son as she knew he was still out there.**

Tommy shot awake and gasped as he tried to remember where he was. He then remembered. He was in his room. Had that just been a dream? He knew it wasn't however. It was a supressed memory.

He then punched the wall next to his bed in anger. That memory still brought anger to his eyes.

He looked to his phone that was sitting next to him. Her number was still on his phone and he could call her at any time but now he hesitated. He couldn't bring himself to do it so he decided he'd get to work. No point in going back to sleep with his mind haunted by his past.

He went to his computer and began researching the power serge he picked up a few days ago but then he found out what it was and was so shocked that he literally fell out of his chair.

~00000~

The three teenage rangers were currently in their Dino Cave waiting for their teacher and mentor to come and tell them why they had been called so early in the morning on a Saturday.

"Are any of you pissed that Dr O called us here early?" Conner asked.

"I'm more pissed about the fact that he called us here and still hasn't arrived." Kira said.

"Wow, are you two always so positive in the morning?" Ethan asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey this is cutting into my sleep time." Conner said. "Naturally I would be angry. I hope Dr O has a good reason for waking us up this early."

"I do." Tommy said as he walked in.

The three teens cringed. He looked absolutely horrible as if he hadn't slept the previous night.

"You okay Dr O?" Kira asked.

Instead of answering he began typing on my computer.

"I picked up a large energy surge a few days back." Tommy said. "Only last night did I learn what it was."

He then showed them an image and they saw a glowing pink gem.

"Is that another Dino Gem?" Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid it is." Tommy said. "Mesogog might know about it as well so we have to get to it first."

"This means there's a possibility of us getting another Ranger." Ethan said.

"Good I've been hoping for another girl on the team." Kira said.

Conner and Ethan stared at Kira.

"What makes you think the next Ranger will be a girl?" Conner asked.

"There has never been a male pink Ranger." Kira said.

Conner and Ethan only nodded as they remembered the video they watched about Tommy's past.

"Wait a second if there's a pink Dino Gem that means we'll have a pink Ranger. Doesn't that mean we will be like the original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded slowly as he remembered the sixth Ranger who arrived for that first team.

"Yes we will be similar to the original rangers but that's not important now. I need you three to go out looking for the Gem." Tommy said. "I'll wait here and try to find out more information. Call if you need me."

The three teenagers then nodded before they left.

~00000~

Another teenage girl was grumbling however as she walked in town. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was in a pink tank top and a white jacket. She also had a pink skirt on and white shoes. She was Cassidy Cornell, the school reporter for Casper High Reefside or as it was alternately known as Reefside High.

She was irritated because her camera guy Devon had become sick at the last minute so she hadn't been able to do her report on teenage superstar Chip Skylark.

Now she was walking alone with nothing to do for the next few hours.

She noticed that she was passing by her favourite jewellery store and took a moment to stop and possibly window shop but then she heard the alarm ringing inside the store. She then saw three thugs run out of the store holding bags of jewellery but they made the mistake of not wearing masks so Cassidy saw their faces.

"Yo boss, that kid saw our faces." One of the thugs said to who Cassidy assumed was the leader.

"What should we do with her?" another thug asked.

The leader then pulled out a knife. "Well we can't let we go around telling people she saw us. But I also don't want to have to damage such a pretty face." He said. "I think we can take her down and then have some fun with her. What do ya think boys?"

"I like that Idea." The first thug said with a lustful smirk.

The thug then put down his bag of stolen goods and came to Cassidy with the intent of taking her but she wasn't about to let that happen. So when he grabbed her arm she grabbed his quickly before twisting it painfully.

The thug was caught off guard so Cassidy then swung his arm behind his back before she kicked him, head first, into the wall therefore knocking him out quickly.

"I'm not daddy's helpless little girl. I learnt martial arts and self-defence." She said with a smirk.

The other thug came towards her with his fist read to punch her but she flipped onto her hands effectively kicking his bottom jaw before she jumped from her hands and kicked the thug to the ground and for good measure she kicked him in the head rendering him unconscious.

"You little bit…" the leader started before he was cut off.

"Please no swearing." Cassidy said with a disapproving glare.

The thug then swiped at Cassidy with his knife but Cassidy was quicker and smarter and only dodged him before grabbing his arm and Judo flipping him onto the pavement before she twisted his arm in the wrong direction and stood on his shoulder to prevent movement.

"Don't try to irritate me when I'm having a bad day again." Cassidy said.

Just then the owner of the store ran outside and saw Cassidy has taken down all the thugs that had robbed him.

"Thank you. You saved my store." The shop keeper said. "There aren't many good teenagers like you anymore. I should give you a reward for your actions."

Cassidy was about to decline before she remembered this was a jewellery store.

"I'll let you have anyone of my gems for free." The shop owner said before he showed Cassidy a whole bunch of the stolen gems.

The young girl then saw a glowing pink one.

"Oh can I have this one?" she asked as she picked up the pink gem. As she picked it up she felt something weird as if a strange energy was flowing through her veins. "Thank you."

"No thank you. These thugs would have driven me bankrupt if it hadn't been for your heroics. Looks like you don't have to be a power ranger to be a hero in this city after all." The shop keeper said.

Cassidy then thanked the shop keeper again before she walked off with her new gem.

~00000~

Back in the Dino Cave, Tommy had found the location of the Dino Gem and when he found it he contacted the other three Rangers.

"Guys I've found the Dino Gem but it has already found a host." Tommy said.

"**Who?"** Kira replied.

"You know her." Tommy said.

"**We do? Who is she?" **Ethan asked.

"Cassidy Cornell." Tommy said.

"**Well that's… I don't even know." **Conner said. **"Well I guess this is a good a time as any to tell you guys what I found. I found one of the Dinozord eggs. And my assumption is that it belongs to Cassidy."**

"Bring it back here." Tommy said. "Kira come and fetch Cassidy's Dino Morpher, if anyone should give it to her then it should probably be you."

"**On my way." **Kira said.

Tommy then turned off the com link and sighed.

"The pink ranger isn't the only thing you're worried about is it?"

Tommy turned and saw Hayley standing behind him.

"Not really." Tommy said. He knew there was no point in hiding anything from her.

"Is it about him?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said. "The nightmares have returned stronger than they were before."

"Have you called Kimberly?" Hayley asked.

Tommy just turned away.

"You should call her." He said.

"I haven't seen her in 15 years." Tommy said. **(AN: I'm not sure if this is true because I haven't watched seasons two and three of Mighty Morphing in years, but this is a fanfiction where nothing is true and everything is permitted).**

"And I haven't talked to her in five." Tommy said.

"Maybe you should take a leap of faith and try." Hayley said but she knew it was useless. "I brought the new Morpher."

"Good because Kira is right outside." Tommy said just as Kira walked in.

"Alright let's get the new Morpher to Cassidy." Kira said. "I'm guessing you want me to explain the same thing you explained to me, Conner and Ethan?"

"Pretty much." Tommy said.

Hayley then handed her the morpher.

Kira then turned to leave before she stopped.

"Are you sure you're okay Dr O?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine Kira." Tommy said. "Just had some restless long nights."

Kira didn't believe him. It was more than some restless nights but she didn't push further for answers.

Kira then left to find her old friend Cassidy Cornell.

~00000~

Kira found Cassidy quickly but unfortunately before she could do anything a whole bunch of Tyrannodrones dropped out of an Inviso-portal before they grabbed Cassidy and pulled her into the portal.

"Oh no." Kira said.

She was about to call the others before she noticed something strange happening around her. She took notice that everything was frozen in place and only she was moving.

"Don't worry Miss Ford this is only Temporary."

Kira then turned and saw a strange being floating behind her. She quickly adopted a battle stance.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Clockwork, Master of time. For me time moves backward and forward and… oh why am I bothering. You're only 16." Clockwork said. "I know everything that has happened and everything that is going to happen. I came here to intervene in this part of the timeline."

Kira only stared at the ghost.

"This part of history is important in the timeline. Because you were slow in catching up to Cassidy I need to give you a direct route to Mesogog's lair in order to free her." Clockwork said.

"You said this was important in the timeline?" Kira asked. "How?"

"Because the Dino Gem only just bonded with Cassidy's DNA it can still be used to extract the full power of the Gem. If Mesogog succeeds it will spell the end for the world." Clockwork said. "You need to arrive and stop that from happening. The fate of the world rests in your hands at the current moment."

Kira was taken back and shocked. This was a lot of information to process but… she could do it. She then thought of a question to ask Clockwork but as quickly as she thought of it she answered the question herself.

Clockwork only chuckled. "I'm impressed that you figured that out so quickly. Your boyfriend took much longer." He said with a chuckle.

"My what?" Kira asked.

"Spoilers." Clockwork said. "Time In."

Clockwork then vanished and in his place was a glowing portal.

"Okay Kira, let's do this." Kira said before she jumped in.

~00000~

Cassidy was struggling on the bonds that held her down.

"So this is the girl that found the Dino Gem?"

"Yes, quite disappointing."

Cassidy saw a vampire like ghost and a humanoid reptile.

"Where is the Dino Gem girl?" the reptile demanded.

"The what?" Cassidy asked.

"Mesogog that isn't the way to speak to ladies." The Vampire said. "I am Vlad Plasmius and this is my partner Mesogog. We require that glowing Gem you have."

"Why do you need it?" Cassidy asked.

"They want it so that they can conquer the world."

Cassidy turned her head and saw Kira Ford standing there with a glare directed towards the two villains.

"And I'm not about to allow that." She said before she took a deep breath in before she released a yellow sonic wail.

Cassidy was beyond shocked when she saw that attack and was glad that she wasn't in the path of the blast.

Kira then ran up to Cassidy and helped her up.

"Kira… how?" Cassidy asked.

"You know the Power Rangers?" Kira asked. "I'm the Yellow Ranger and you are the new Pink Ranger. I would love to explain it now but we have to get out of here."

Cassidy then followed after Kira as they ran out of the location but before they got far they ran into Tyrannodrones and a little pest called Zeltrax.

"Yellow Ranger." Zeltrax growled.

"Oh jeez." Kira said. "Cassidy take this, put your glowing pink gem in there and use it to become one of the Dino Rangers. Say Dino Thunder, Power Up and just copy me and do what I do. You ready?"

Cassidy then nodded. "Ready." She said.

Kira's Dino Gem then morphed into a yellow Pterodactyl head morpher while Cassidy's morphed into a pink Stegosaurus head morpher.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Both girls yelled.

Both girls were surrounded by white energy before the Dino Ranger logo appeared on their chests. The two then back-flipped into the air while yellow lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Kira and pink lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Cassidy. They both landed on the ground before helmets made of similar materials flew onto their faces.

The two girls then smirked underneath their helmets and charged.

Their combined skills were good enough to face off against their enemies but they knew that fighting forever would be pointless. So they made it their mission to try and escape alongside staying alive.

They ran and faced off against any Tyrannodrones that got in their way and eventually they arrived outside the base by a cliff of the island.

"We need to get off this island." Cassidy said.

"I know how." Kira said before she let out an ear piercing whistle that would put a New Yorker to shame

If Cassidy wasn't wearing a helmet her jaw would have dropped to the floor from seeing a large robot yellow pterodactyl fly up into the air and caw.

"Cassidy, jump." Kira ordered.

The two girls then jumped insanely high and landed on the head of the Pterazord before it flew away from the island and back to Reefside.

"So who are the other Rangers?" Cassidy asked.

"Really?" Kira replied. "I thought it'd be obvious."

"Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Dr Oliver?" Cassidy asked.

"That's right." Kira said.

"Wow I never would have thought." Cassidy said. "And now I'm the pink ranger? This is really interesting."

"Yeah try not to let the power get to your head." Kira said.

~00000~

Cassidy and Kira were both back in the Dino Cave along with Ethan, Conner, Tommy and Haley. The four original rangers alongside Haley were welcoming in their new team member and having a small welcome to the Dino Thunder Party.

But during this time Tommy slipped away and thought to himself. He thought of his dead or missing son and his ex-girlfriend Kimberly. His son had his raven black hair and Kimberly's icy blue eyes. **(AU: Yes I know Kimberly doesn't have blue eyes but whatever this is a fanfiction where nothing is true and everything is permitted.)**

He sighed, completely unaware of his former girlfriend's successor standing behind him.

~00000~

Reefside High was a buzz. Why? Because students from their alternate School Casper High Amity or Amity High had been moved to their school. There were so many new people taking up new roles in the school. There was Dash Baxter who became one of the new school Jocks and had a strong rivalry with Conner, Paulina Sanchez was also new and seemed to rival Cassidy. Tucker Foley and Ethan instantly became fast friends as they were both black techno Geeks and Kira made friends with another tomboyish girl named Sam Manson.

At the current moment a spiky raven haired boy with icy blue eyes walked the halls of the school confused as to where he had to go. He was in a white t-shirt with green designs and a green hoodie. He was also in blue jeans and red converse all-star sneakers.

He kept on looking around but was ultimately getting lost… at least until he bumped into a certain blond haired singer.

"Oh sorry." They said it the same time before they chuckled.

"It was my fault I should have been looking where I was going." The boy said.

"It's no problem." Kira answered. "I'm guessing you're new?"

"Yeah, I just arrived here." The boy said.

"I'm Kira Ford." Kira said.

"Danny Fenton." Danny replied with a warm smile.

Kira looked at Danny. He looked familiar but she couldn't place a finger on where she might have seen him.

"So which class are you looking for?" Kira asked as she unconsciously brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Dr Oliver's science class." Danny said.

"Oh cool that's the class I'm going to now. I'll show you the way." Kira said.

Danny then followed Kira to the class that was decorated and when they walked into the class two of its occupants noticed something immediately.

Something clicked in Kira's head and she noticed Danny looked a lot like Dr O. And the good doctor in question paused and saw the boy with spiky raven black hair like his and icy blue eyes like… Kimberly's.

Within a few minutes he had to leave for some air but as soon as he left the class room and went outside his eyes fell on the face of someone he hadn't seen in 15 years. She had brown hair and icy blue eyes. She was in a pink top and blue jeans. She had aged well and now looked more like a woman from when he last saw her. She was now 32 years old but he still knew her face.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy…" she said, "I found him."

Tommy slowly turned and followed her Gaze to his classroom where he saw the black haired teenager in a green vest talking to the blond power ranger and only now he took notice of the logo on the back of his hoodie. A black dragon.

History had a funny way of repeating itself and now it caused Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart to find their long lost son and if Tommy was correct then a threat to the Dino Rangers.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And that is the end of the prologue. **

**Dani: Damn.**

**Kira: I can't believe it.**

**Shadow: Well you better.**

**Kira: This changes everything.**

**Dani: I know right.**

**Shadow: But of course.**

**Dani: What will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and stay morphing to find out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Green Dino part 1

Chapter 1: Green Dino part 1: Legacy of power

**Shadow: Welcome to the first chapter of Legacy of the Green Dino. As you know I'm Shadow the Hedgehog the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked to give you some info about this story… but I did that in the prologue and I have nothing new to say so we're just going to continue with the story… but first we need a brief recap of the prologue.**

**Kira: The previous prologue started with Dr O having a nightmare about his missing son. He then discovered a Dino Gem shortly after waking up and learned that it had chosen good old Cassidy Cornell to be the new Dino Pink Ranger. I was sent to give her the morpher but she was captured by Mesogog but I saved her. At the end of the chapter Tommy Oliver was reunited with his former love Kimberly Hart and he found his son.**

**Dani: and now we can continue.**

**Shadow: Wait! I actually realised I do have something to say. This story chapter CA15's way of saying Happy 10****th**** Anniversary Danny Phantom despite posting it a bit late.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**3 April 2014**

Green lightning arced out of the sky and hit him. The sensation was familiar as he had felt it or something similar before. Green energy kept on coming at him from different angles and he could tell that it wasn't going to kill him but change him.

Danny dropped to his knees as he breathed in heavily.

"Daniel…" a reptilian voice said, "you are a powerful individual and now I have chosen you to be my newest warrior."

Danny cringed. How did this person or thing know who he was? He tried to look around to find the source of the voice but he saw nothing.

"I won't do anything for you." Danny struggled to say.

"Sorry little Badger," Danny's eyes snapped open, he had heard that voice somewhere "you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Another bolt of energy struck the raven haired teen and he fell unconscious.

~00000~

**3 April 1998**

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy." The doctor said as he handed the teenage couple that had gotten a bit reckless their new son.

The two seventeen year olds Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart had been foolish enough to engage in sexual activities and that ended up with Kimberly pregnant. The two decided that they'd keep their kid and raise him.

They looked at him now. He had one raven black hair on his head and icy blue eyes. The two immediately noticed he had something else in his eyes, little pigments of Green and Pink energy in his eyes.

"So what are you going to name him?" the doctor asked.

"Daniel." The two said at the same time.

"Daniel Oliver." Kimberly finished.

**6 April 1998**

**(AU: at this part Tommy is the White Ranger but the rest of the Rangers are still the season one characters. To put it simply Jason, Trini and Zack haven't stopped being Rangers yet.)**

Since the two teenagers were still in high school and weren't married they had decided that young Danny would stay with Kimberly and her family for the time being. Tommy made sure to visit almost every day to see Danny but it was more and more difficult with the Death Glares from Kimberly's Father.

Right now Kimberly and Tommy were with their son and their friends, Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy before terror decided to strike.

As they walked and chatted they saw a monster drop in front of them. It was a large four faced creature with four arms.

They also saw their Arch Enemy, Rita Repulsa, appear on the scene.

"Rangers, prepare to be destroyed." Rita exclaimed in her usual irritating voice.

The six rangers growled and were ready to take them on. So they morphed.

"Alright it's Morphing time!" Jason yelled.

"White Ranger power!" Tommy yelled as he was surrounded by white energy that turned into his uniform.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled as he was surrounded by black energy that turned into his uniform.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled as she was surrounded by pink energy that turned into her uniform.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled as he was surrounded by blue energy that turned into his uniform.

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!" Trini yelled as she was surrounded by yellow energy that turned into her uniform.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled as he was surrounded by red energy that turned into his uniform.

They were about to engage in battle… before they heard the squeal of a certain 3 day old baby.

Everyone turned and saw the baby whose eyes were filled with excitement, joy and innocence. He had seen the morph and thought it was cool and also something had happened to him during the morph. His baby clothes had been replaced by a green and pink outfit that was similar to the rangers but didn't look like it would protect him from harm.

"Oh no." Tommy said as he realised they couldn't face off against this monster with young Daniel being so close.

"I'll take him to safety; you handle Rita and her monster." Kimberly said.

Kimberly then ran Grabbed Danny and began to flee. But as she ran away she was ambushed by another monster.

This one however was different. It was mechanical. It was a large silver robot velociraptor only it had machine guns for arms, a laser as a tail, it also had green liquid flowing through tubes through it and it was glowing green.

"Mighty Morphing Yellow Ranger, Vlad Plasmius sends his regards." The raptor said before it fired several blasts at Kimberly, causing her to drop her son and to fall onto the ground.

As her vision blurred she saw the raptor charging its laser at the defenceless baby.

She was week there was nothing she could do. Then she blacked out.

The Robot was about to kill the child but then a red blur zipped past it and dealt some damage.

The blur then came to a stop to reveal a red ranger. She wasn't a Mighty Morphing Power Ranger however. Her helmet had the face of a ghost. Her suit didn't have white diamonds but had a white clock designs.

She then dashed at sonic speeds and continued to hit the robot multiple times before the Robot exploded.

He uniform then vanished revealing a 27 year old woman with auburn hair and purple eyes. She was in a red top and a blue skirt. She was Maddie Fenton the Red Ecto Ranger.

She then walked up to the little baby boy that was still on the floor and watching her with his curious blue orbs.

She picked him up before she looked at Kimberly.

A portal then opened behind her and a ghost flew out.

"Madeline it is time to go." Clockwork said.

"Clockwork, are you sure about this?" Maddie asked. "I can't just take her child. It would be wrong; I would be riddled with guilt for years to come. Imagine if I thought my daughter had on my protection."

"I know how it would feel. But this way is the best." Clockwork said. "She will be reunited with him in time but this way many lives are not lost."

Maddie looked solemnly at the unconscious Pink Ranger.

"I'm sorry Kimberly. I wish there was another way, I really do but…" Maddie said but she couldn't bring herself to continue as tears streaked down her face. "I'll take care of him for you I promise."

Maddie then walked into the portal leaving Clockwork floating there.

Clockwork then looked towards the security Camera.

"Kimberly, I know you will see this tape in your future detailing the events that happened this day. First I'll introduce myself. I am Clockwork, the master of time. I know everything that will happen that and that could happen. I've known this would happen for several millennia now. Once you have watched this video return to this place. I will be here waiting with all the answers you will need." Clockwork said before he flew into the portal and it closed.

~00000~

Kimberly awoke a little while later in her bedroom and she remembered everything that had happened and she let the tears flow.

Within a few minutes she stopped crying as she remembered something.

"Vlad Plasmius," She said darkly, "I will avenge my son."

~00000~

**3 April 1999**

Kimberly was sitting in her room looking at the one reminder she had of her son, a photo taken the day of his birth.

She had moved on last year but that didn't mean she wouldn't honour her Son's Memory.

"Kimberly." A voice said from the other side of her door.

"Come in." she said.

The door then opened and Kimberly's mother then walked into the room and stopped when she saw Kimberly looking at the picture of Daniel.

"Still thinking about…" she began.

"…what would have been? Yeah." Kimberly said. "I just feel like I could have done something."

"You did the best you could." Her mother said. "You got something in the mail. I just thought you'd like to see it."

"Thanks mom." Kimberly said before taking the parcel. She opened it and found a video tape.

So she put it in her TV and watched but when she did her jaw dropped and she ran out of her house quickly.

In a few minutes she arrived at the location where she had lost her son and stopped when she saw the mast of time floating there.

"Ahh Kimberly you have arrived." Clockwork said.

"You said you know everything? So why?" she asked.

"I am sorry for your loss but this had to happen to make sure the timeline remained on course." Clockwork said. "If your son had remained then that would lead to a severe destruction of your world. You see often times the greatest change comes from the greatest tragedies. My job is to protect the time stream to keep the world neutral."

Kimberly nodded. She understood although she didn't like it she understood.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"You can look for him." Clockwork asked. "I can't tell you how long the journey will take or where to find him but I can tell you it would be best and when to start."

"When?" Kimberly asked.

"First we must find your replacement. Then you must graduate. Then you should join me so I can mentor you in some things and only then you will be ready." Clockwork said. "But this is your mission. Tomas Oliver mustn't join you."

Kimberly nodded.

~00000~

**3 April 2004**

A load yell awoke all the members of the Fenton Family and they all rushed to the room of the youngest member and when they opened the door they were shocked to see Danny floating above his bed.

"Uh mommy, daddy, am I meant to be flying?" the six year old Danny said.

Danny's eight year old sister, Jazz, then glanced at her parents for an explanation but they were beyond shocked.

"Danny how did this happen?" Maddie asked.

The boy then swam in the air towards his parents.

"I dunno." He said in all innocence. "I was dreaming of Dinosaurs and when I wake up I was flying."

Both Maddie and Jack gulped as they both knew Danny's true origins they just didn't expect power to be transferred into Danny.

Within a few minutes they were in their Lab checking to see what was going on. They discovered that Danny's cells were mutated giving him enhanced physiology and flight.

They tested this and discovered that he could move at sonic speeds in both flight and running. He also had enhanced strength, durability and flexibility. His mind was hyper absorbent allowing him to take in information much quicker than others. He also had quicker reflexes and a sixth sense that they called Dino Vision. In short he was currently the most powerful human in the world.

So they decided that he needed to be trained to control his powers.

~00000~

**3 April 2012**

Danny and his two best friends Sam and Tucker were sitting in the Fenton Lab as Danny's parents tried to figure out what was wrong with their Fenton Ghost Portal.

"It's such a shame that my parent's portal didn't work." Danny said.

"Yeah it would have been cool to see another universe." Tucker said.

"I actually wonder if the Ghost Zone really is bleak and lifeless. Devoid of emotion colour and anything good." Sam said.

Danny and Tucker just stared at Sam.

"Remind me why we're friends with the goth girl?" Danny asked.

"Because you have a crush on her?" Tucker suggested.

The two black haired teens then punched Tucker in the arm.

"Ouch." Tucker said. "Jeez calm down Lovebirds."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam yelled in sync before punching him in the arm again.

"Well I better get the camera." Danny said.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Because there's a family tradition for if an invention goes wrong or something like that then we take a picture so that we remember how long it took to get it completed and what not." Danny explained as he grabbed the Camera.

"Cool." Sam said before she was struck with an idea. "Danny I dare you to go inside so we can take a picture of you."

"I second that dare." Tucker said.

Danny thought for a second.

"Okay I'll do it." Danny said.

He then walked into the portal and posed.

Sam snapped a few pictures and told him to change his pose each time.

His final pose was a relaxed one so he placed his hand on the wall but as he did that…

"AHHH!" Danny yelled as green energy surged in and hit his body with a billion watts of ecto energy.

~00000~

**12 April 2014**

The five Dino Rangers were currently enjoying their victory as they had just destroyed one of Mesogog's powerful monsters.

"Jeez that guy was tough." Ethan said.

"At least we finally defeated him." Conner said.

"Yeah I was getting tired of him." Kira said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Are our battles always this intense?" Cassidy asked.

"Not all of them." Tommy merely replied. "Some will be difficult but others will be relaxing."

"You're really relaxed aren't you Dr O?" Ethan asked.

"Well duh his former girlfriend has returned and he has learned his son is alive." Kira said. "Which brings me to my next question when will you tell Danny?"

The other rangers then got interested and stared at their teacher.

"When it's time." Tommy said. "Let's go before something else happens."

Before they could leave or power down they heard an echo all around them. They heard the ringing echoing around them.

"Isn't that cute." A dark but familiar voice said. "You think you can leave without meeting me."

Everyone turned and looked at the construction site that was behind them. There was a silhouette of a person leaning against one of the bars of the unfinished building. He seemed to be tapping a pistol to his helmet that created the ringing.

The figure then turned and faced the rangers before he jumped off the structure and landed a few metres in front of the rangers and now they could have a good look at him.

He was in a green Helmet that looked like Conner's. Actually his entire outfit looked like Conner's but the red was green and the white was black. The only thing, besides the colour, that made him different was the gold armour that was on his torso. He had a pistol on his hand and a sword attached to his belt.

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Green Ranger." He said before he looked at Tommy. "What's wrong Dr Oliver, you look a little faint. I use the power of the Dragon."

"Are you here to join us?" Kira asked.

None of them could see the smirk on his face due to his helmet being on.

"No."

Faster than any of them could comprehend he pulled out his Drago blaster and shot them a few times.

Then his blaster vanished and he pulled out his double edged green and black sword before breaking the sound barrier and hitting them a few times with his sword.

He then stopped in the middle before he stabbed his sword into the ground.

The next thing they knew green ectoplasm exploded out at hit them.

"Why are you doing this?" Cassidy asked.

"What hasn't Tommy told you? I'm surprised. I thought the original Green Ranger would have some exciting info to share. Oh well I'll inform you." the Green Ranger said. "17 years ago in Angel grove there were five Power Rangers, Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and Pink. They harnessed the power of the ancient Dinosaurs to become the first Power Rangers and battle the evil forces. But their villain Rita Repulsa decided she'd tip the scales in her favour by creating her own Power Ranger, her green Power Ranger, named Tommy Oliver. Was he a success or what? He nearly destroyed the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers but was weak and failed. I won't fail. Mesogog has plans for this world and I can't let you interfere."

"Reality check there's five of us and one of you." Conner said. "How could you defeat us?"

"Come at me." The Green ranger taunted.

Conner came with his Tyranno Staff with the intent of taking him down. He swung his staff but it harmlessly passed through the Green Ranger.

Conner was shocked and didn't even notice when the Green Ranger spun so fast and kicked him in the side of the head.

The Green Ranger then grabbed his Dino Thunder Logo and absorbed his energy rendering him unconscious.

"Don't be so Cocky Conner. You're meant to be the leader of this team." The Green ranger said.

He then ran and punched Kira, Tommy and Cassidy a good distance away before he ran again at sonic speeds around Ethan before he stopped, moved away and clicked his fingers. A tornado of Green ecto energy then exploded around Ethan before the Green Ranger used his super strength to punch him.

Ethan then took out his Tricera Shield and tried to use it against the Green Ranger but that proved futile as the Green Ranger shattered his shield before tossing Ethan into a wall. He then grabbed the Logo on Ethan's chest and absorbed his energy rendering the Blue Ranger unconscious.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, stick to computers you just might stay alive." The Green Ranger said before his visor began to glow green momentarily. "Oh please."

He then turned and created a force field as blasts hit it.

"You knew I was behind you?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes. I have the ability to sense multiple things. You just triggered my Dino Sense." The Green Ranger said. "And by the way Nice try Cassidy, but me my power. I'm unstoppable."

Two more Green Rangers appeared behind Cassidy. One then held her captive before the second shot her with his Dino Blaster and the third absorbed her energy rendering her unconscious.

The three Green Rangers then floated into the air before they combined into one.

The Green Ranger then saw Kira coming towards him and he flew towards her but before she could attack he teleported behind her and pulled her into the air before absorbing her energy.

She then un-morphed and was back as Kira.

"I'm still alive?" she asked.

"None of your friends are dead just unconscious." The Green Ranger said. "I just wanted to see the beauty under the mask. Completely worth it by the way. So I won't knock you unconscious but I can't have you being problematic."

He then shot ecto goop from his fingers and it hit Kira's mouth completely covering it before he tied her up in Ecto Goop and stuck her to a wall.

He then jumped out of the way as Tommy landed there ready to attack.

"Black Ranger." The Green Ranger said. "A pleasure to face you."

Tommy remained silent as he studied his enemy but before he could do anything the Green Ranger turned invisible.

"Neat trick." Tommy said.

"It's no trick. It's nothing but skill and power." The Green Ranger said. "You could do it as well if you all realised you could use your powers while in your Ranger Uniform."

Tommy looked around trying to find the Green Ranger.

He found him… when The Green Ranger's fist collided with his stomach.

Tommy then doubled over and the Green Ranger grabbed chest and absorbed his energy therefore knocking him out.

"I could destroy you all now but I've decided that it would be better to let you live. Remember me, Power Rangers. I am the Green Dino Ranger." He said. "Drago Power."

He then teleported.

He then appeared in an empty alley as Green Energy sparked off of him.

"No I'm not ready to become dormant again." He said.

There was then a flash of light and in his place was Danny Fenton.

"Oh jeez that sucked." Danny said. "I've heard of people having multiple personality disorder but this is insane."

He looked at his wrist that had the Green Dino Gem in a bracelet.

"Jeez I need to get help and soon." Danny said before he walked away.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there's chapter…**

**Dani: Damn did you see Danny he was so cool.**

**Kira: You wouldn't say that if you were on the receiving end of his attacks. Jeez they hurt.**

**Danny: Sorry. I had no control over that.**

**Shadow: Wow you guys are really excited over this.**

**Kira: Why is he so powerful?**

**Shadow: Well let's analyse this. Ghost Powers, plus Power Ranger powers. Does it require any further explanation.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Green Dino part 2

Chapter 2: Green Dino part 2: Spirit of Competition

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to Legacy of the Green Dino. Before we can continue with the story we need a brief recap.**

**Kira: Okay last time we learned how Danny had been separated from his parents. We also saw the result of Danny being the son of the Green and Pink ranger resulting in him gaining powers at the early age of six. We also saw Danny become half ghost as well as gain his Dino Powers. Also Danny as the Green Ranger attacked the rest of us Rangers.**

**Dani: Was that it?**

**Kira: Pretty much. Last chapter was mostly filled with revelations for the readers.**

**Dani: Oh…**

**Shadow: And now we continue. But first I just want to inform the readers this story, as you should have noticed in the previous chapter, will have a somewhat episodic structure where upon the story will jump back or forward to different moments in time.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**3 April 2014  
Reefside **

The four teenage members of the Dino Thunder walked into their Dino Cave while they talked.

"Do you guys think Dr O is okay?" Kira asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Conner said.

"Yeah it's not every day where he abruptly leaves class before telling us we have a free period and goes home." Ethan said.

"It does seem a bit strange for him." Cassidy added.

As they walked in they failed to realise that two adults heard them speaking.

"It isn't something he would usually do but he was in a bit of turmoil."

The four teenagers looked up and saw their teacher and a woman in the room waiting for them.

"Conner, Ethan, Kira and Cassidy, this is Kimberly Hart, the first pink Power Ranger." Tommy said as he introduced. "Kimberly these are the new Power Rangers. She will be joining us and helping around in any way that she can."

"So we pretty much have two of the original rangers working with us?" Conner asked.

"How awesome is that." Ethan said.

"If push comes to shove then I will help you in your battles." Kimberly said.

"But haven't you lost your Ranger Powers?" Ethan asked.

"Before I left the Rangers I worked with someone. I still retain all my Ranger abilities for situations where I would need them." Kimberly said.

"Why did you leave the Rangers but keep your powers?" Cassidy asked.

All the while, while the conversation was taking place Kira was in deep thought. Seeing Tommy and Kimberly together made her notice something. They both had the resemblance of a certain raven black haired and icy blue eyed boy Kira had met earlier that day. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was something linking the three.

"Kira you okay?" Ethan asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kira said.

"Really, you kinda phased out there." Conner said.

"Sorry just something about our two mentors reminds me of someone." Kira said.

"Danny?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah but…" Kira asked startled.

Kimberly then walked over to the Dino Computer and opened a few files.

"Seventeen years ago two of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers became reckless and that ended up with the female getting pregnant." Kimberly said. "I got pregnant and Tommy was the father."

The four teenager's jaws dropped as they stared at their science teacher. He only smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Nine months later our son was born." Kimberly said as she showed them a picture of a baby boy. "Three days later… we thought he died and that pretty much tore up the Power Rangers. Jason, Trini and Zack left soon after as they felt that being Rangers took away any chance of raising their own families or leading normal lives. One year later I learned that my son was alive and set out on a journey to find him."

Kimberly then played the video that had been sent to her house over 15 years ago.

"Another Power Ranger adopted your son?" Conner asked.

"Yes. But I understand why. Before I could go on my journey to find my son I had to train and learn a bit more. I first finished high school and then trained under Clockwork." Kimberly said.

"Clockwork?" Kira asked. "You mean the master of time Clockwork?"

"You know him?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I met him when I had to save Cassidy." Kira said.

"Wow, both Pterodactyl Power Rangers met Clockwork. History has a funny way of repeating itself." Ethan said.

At that statement both Kimberly and Tommy cringed.

"After my time with Clockwork finished I went on a pilgrimage to find my son." Kimberly continued. "I found him two years ago, Daniel James Fenton, but I couldn't introduce myself to him yet I had to wait until these Rangers existed for me to contact Tommy."

"So does Danny know?" Kira asked.

"No." Kimberly said.

"Why not?" Cassidy asked.

"I… uh…" Kimberly started.

"It's probably best if he doesn't know yet." Tommy said as he came to Kimberly's rescue.

The four teenagers picked up on this action and they had sly smiles.

"Any chance you two are back together?" Kira said.

"Oh that would make an amazing scoop." Cassidy said. "Two star crossed lovers find their lost son and start dating again."

"If you need help I could post this info on the school blog." Ethan said.

"Perhaps I could get all the sports teams to induct Danny into their sports for being the son of the legendary Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart." Conner said.

"Would you guys stop giving them a rough time?"

The four teenagers turned and saw a 14 year old girl leaning on the wall. She had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. She was in a white top and a black parka. She had a blue skirt on and white converse all-stars.

She then walked forward and stopped next to Kimberly.

"Hi Jenifer Oliver but you can call me Jen or Jenny." Jen said.

The four rangers then stared at Tommy once more but he was just as confused.

"Oh and Tommy I also have something else to inform you about." Kimberly said. "Because of our last night together 15 years ago. I'd like to introduce you to Jenny, your daughter."

~00000~**  
Amity Park**

"Jazz do you have any idea why mom decided to call this Family meeting?" Danny asked his sister as they sat in the living room waiting for their mother. The two had just gotten back from their first day at Reefside High when their mother called a family meeting.

They could tell it was of importance because their father was restless. He was completely nervous and assembling and disassembling things to rest his nerves.

"I don't know but whatever the reason is has dad freaked out." Jazz said.

Maddie walked into the room and they could tell she was holding back her emotions. Danny could see it she had been crying before and was now trying to be strong.

Danny then heard sniffing next to him and he realised Jazz had also become emotional. One look in her mother's eyes and she knew it was time. Danny however was oblivious. The way everyone was acting made it seem like Danny was leaving.

"Daniel…" oh no bad sign. Maddie hardly ever called Danny by his full name unless something was wrong, "…there's something we need to tell you."

The next ten minutes of Danny's life were the longest he had ever endured. Maddie explained and so did Jack. They showed him the video tape and there was silence.

He had endured all kinds of pain during the years. His time as the Phantom of Amity Park, his half-death, the bullying, all of it paled in comparison to the emotional pain he felt now.

He got up as a tear slip down his cheek. His raven black hair eclipsing his eyes.

He walked to the door opened it and walked out before slamming it. He put his hood up and walked.

Eventually he found himself in a deserted alley alone.

"Happy birthday to me." Danny said before he tripped on an object.

He looked at what he tripped and saw a pile of rocks and on top of those rocks was a glowing green Gem.

Danny then bent over and picked up the green Gem but as he did it began to glow brighter before he had a brief vision. He saw what looked like a mechanical green and black dragon roaring at him.

Green lightning then arced out of the sky and hit him. The sensation was familiar as he had felt it or something similar before. Green energy kept on coming at him from different angles and he could tell that it wasn't going to kill him but change him.

Danny dropped to his knees as he breathed in heavily.

"Daniel…" a reptilian voice said, "you are a powerful individual and now I have chosen you to be my newest warrior."

Danny cringed. How did this person or thing know who he was? He tried to look around to find the source of the voice but he saw nothing.

"I won't do anything for you." Danny struggled to say.

"Sorry little Badger," Danny's eyes snapped open, he had heard that voice somewhere "you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Another bolt of energy struck the raven haired teen and he fell unconscious.

~00000~

"You will Obey Me!"

"N-no I w-won't"

"You will destroy the Power Rangers!"

"No! I'm… a hero I... won't destroy anyone…" More energy blasted into his body. "AHHH"

"How can one human have so much will power to resist my control?"

"I'm not sure. But I know who this is and he shouldn't have this much will."

"I won't let you control me." Another blast of energy.

"Lord Mesogog, the machine it's overloading."

"I shall not be defied!"

Danny yelled as more green energy struck him from the machine and he could feel himself losing control. The next thing he knew he blacked out as Green Lightning flew off his body in a large shockwave and destroyed a lot of million dollar equipment.

Mesogog, Plasmius, Zeltrax and Elsa got up and survived the damage. They couldn't see much because they were surrounded by smoke.

They then saw the silhouette of Danny stand up but they saw glowing green eyes instead of icy blue eyes.

"Good you are now under the control of the master." Zeltrax said as he walked towards the teen.

There was a green glow and Zeltrax was sent flying back as his body was covered in green lightning.

"No one controls me." Danny said with a dark tone as the smoke vanished and his eyes turned back to blue.

Plasmius then moved forward. "We gave you power Daniel, now kneel." Plasmius said before he shot an ecto blast at the Halfa.

Danny just put his hand out and the ecto blast stopped.

The teen then began to float into the air.

"I already had power, only difference is that now I know what to use it for." he said before he released another shockwave of energy.

He then grabbed his Dino Gem.

"And I know just how to use it!" He said.

"Green Ranger!" he yelled as he threw the gem into the air. The Dino Gem then morphed into a green dragon morpher before he caught it in both his hands and thrust it forward. "Dino Power!"

Green lightning then surged from the sky and hit into the teen. The green energy then formed a ring around his wait before it turned white. Danny then jumped into the air and spun slowly as the rings travelled up and down his body changing his everyday clothes to a green and black spandex looking combat armour that allowed great durability alongside flexibility. He then landed as golden armour and a green helmet, with a dragon's face, landed on him.

The Green Ranger then pulled out his energy blaster and blasted the three older villains before he teleported out of the room.

~00000~

**14 April 2014  
Reefside**

"Students of Casper High Reefside and our new students from Casper High Amity welcome to the final sporting challenge of school versus school." Tucker said in the announcer's box.

"Today we pit two soccer players each from the different schools in a one on one soccer match against each other." Ethan said. "The rules are simple there will be two people on each team. Two of which being the goalies and the other two being our combatants. They each have to get the most goals in the time span of five minutes."

"Alright so from the Amity Team, because we are not known for our soccer boys we have Danny Fenton." Tucker said earning a cheer from the Amity Park kids.

"And from the Reefside team we have our all-star Conner McKnight." Ethan said earning an even louder cheer from the Reefside kids.

"You ready Conner?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the question is are you?" Conner asked.

"Dude I was born ready." Danny said with a chuckle. "Come on red let's do this."

"What do you mean red?" Conner hesitated.

"Your soccer uniform. It's all red." Danny said as he pointed at Conner's clothes. "Just like I'm in all green."

"Oh yeah that." Conner said before he walked away quickly.

Danny then shook his head and smiled sadly before muttering under his breath. "Dude I swear anyone could find out that you're the red ranger."

Their match was quick and highly competitive. Anyone with eyes could see that they were both equally skilled as their match ended in a draw of four, four.

"Wow good match Conner." Danny said.

"Same to you Danny. I guess it still isn't decided between the schools." Conner said.

"Yeah, but there's always next year." Danny said before he fell on his knees and gripped his chest. "Not now." He said in a strained voice.

"Dude, you okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I just have to go." Danny said before he ran off.

As Danny ran off Conner could almost swear he had seen green eyes instead of icy blue. Perhaps it was a trick of the light.

About half an hour later Conner was walking home from school. He was currently on his own as the others were all doing their own thing.

Then then turned a corner to take a shortcut to his house but he saw someone standing in the alley waiting for him.

"You're late McKnight." The Green Ranger said. "We still have some unfinished business to settle. I still have a Red Ranger to destroy."

Conner only glared as his morpher appeared on his wrist.

"Dino Thunder…" Conner began before he was cut off. The next thing he knew the Green Ranger was right in front of him and holding his morpher in his hand.

"We don't want any of that." The Green Ranger said before he kicked him in the stomach.

Conner doubled over in pain.

"What is that it? The fight hasn't even begun and you're already weak?" the Green Ranger asked before laughing evilly. "So much for the leader of the Dino Power Rangers."

Conner then growled before he used his super speed to get up quickly and deliver a few sonic speed punches to The Green Ranger.

The Green Ranger, who wasn't anticipating the attack, was knocked back.

The Green Ranger got up slowly and looked at Conner before smirking underneath his helmet.

"This is going to be fun." He said as he got up.

The two were about to fight again before they took notice that Conner was glowing red.

Conner looked to his wrist and noticed his Dino Gem pulsing with power. Now it was Conner's turn to smirk. He tapped his Dino Gem and he was immediately in his Ranger uniform.

"Let's do this." Conner said.

"This just became several times more interesting." The Green Ranger said.

The two then ran to each other with the intention of attacking.

A heartbeat later two blurs tore through the city at sonic speeds. No one could realise that the two blurs were the Green and Red Dino Rangers because of their speed but they could tell they were attacking each other.

The Green Ranger was using his Drago Sword of Darkness and the Red Ranger was using his Tyranno Staff.

They both attacked and clashed and hyper sonic speeds trying to get an edge over each other.

They continued to clash until they were separated by a missile in their direction.

The two Rangers turned and saw two things they didn't want to see. The first person they saw was a ghost. He had metallic skin green eyes and green hair in the form of a flaming Mohawk. The ghost was in a black vest and black pants. He also had metallic gloves, a metallic utility belt and metallic boots.

The other person was clearly one of Mesogog's monsters. It was a mix of a DJ set and a raptor. It had giant speakers on its shoulders, a soundboard on its chest, a metal skull with glowing red eyes and it had a drill for a tail… oh and it was like a cyborg seeing that half of it was metal and the rest was flesh. The best part of this monster was the fact that it had Ectoplasm moving through tubes that was connected to various parts of the body.

"Skulker? What a surprise." The Green Ranger said darkly. "I'm guessing your bosses sent you and this abomination to get me to work for them. And Let me guess that is a combination of Plasmius's genius and Mesogog's formulas."

"Whelp. Yes Mesogog wants you to return to his side. If not I have no problem capturing you and placing your pelt on my wall while finding a more obedient slave for Mesogog." Skulker said. "And you are also correct. This is Sonixraptor. Something created just for your speed."

"Well tell your Masters that I don't work for them. They don't control me, and if they get in my way then they'll share the same fate as the Rangers." The Green Ranger said.

Conner watched the entire exchange with mild interest.

"Sonixraptor handle the red Ranger. The whelp is mine." Skulker said.

Sonixraptor then nodded before it turned to Conner and dashed towards him.

"I bet I can take these two down before you do Red." The Green Ranger said.

"Is that a challenge?" Conner asked.

"I could use a bit of a competitive warm up before we continue." The Green Ranger said.

"I'm game." Conner said.

The two then charged.

The Green Ranger pulled out his sword and jumped to Skulker who pulled out his own energy sword and the two engaged in a sword fight.

Conner began taking on the Raptor. It was good and was also able to move at good speeds. It was actually moving at the speed of sound but luckily Conner could move faster.

He seemed more of a match for it but before he could continue attacking the Drago sword pierced it before it exploded.

Conner then looked when the smoke cleared and he saw the Green Ranger standing there. It was only then that he noticed that Skulker was defeated. His robotic suit was sparking and broken beyond repair.

"I win and this means you should be a breeze." The Green Ranger said.

The two began circling each other but none failed to realize that Skulker had enough power left in his suit for one more devastating attack.

He fired a large blast towards the rangers hoping to hit them while his suit teleported out of the area.

The Green Ranger saw the attack coming and he lost control.

"Conner Look out." He yelled before pushed him out the way.

To say Conner was shocked was an understatement, he was beyond shocked. The Green Ranger just saved his life. Why?

He looked at the Green Ranger who seemed to be having a break down.

"No, not now…" he said as though he was struggling. "… He… can't come back now… I was about to… destroy the … Red Ranger. We'll continue this later."

The Green Ranger then teleported away leaving Conner on the ground confused.

~00000~

**15 April 2014  
Reefside**

A bead of sweat travelled down Ethan's head as he button mashed on his controller. He looked over to his opponent who looked like he was also struggling. Danny looked concentrated on the battle at hand and so was Ethan.

They were currently in Cyberspace playing in the Gods of Gaming 7 tournament and their scores were so close that it was unnerving.

They were currently playing the newest fighting game called Battle for the Empire with Danny playing as the Green Mist character and Ethan as the Blue Knight.

They were currently on the last round fighting for the title of God of Gaming 2014.

The clock was running and they were playing the only problem was that they were so good in terms of blocking and attacking that the fight was going nowhere. Unfortunately it remained that way for the 90 seconds of the last round that they could play in and the battle ultimately ended in a tie.

"And it's a tie." The announcer said. "Ethan James and Danny Fenton both get the title."

"Wow, good skill Ethan." Danny said.

"You two, didn't know you had the Gaming Spirit." Ethan said.

"Dude I was raised around technology and I have a techno geek as a best friend obviously I would have one." Danny said. "But you on the other hand have some serious skill. We have got to try this again… but with a different game."

"I'm definitely going to do that." Ethan said before he was nudged by Kira behind him. "Oh Danny, would you like to hang out with me Conner, Kira and Cassidy?"

"I'd…" Danny said before his eyes flashed green. "I… I can't I have to help my sister with something. Maybe next time buddy." His voice was strained almost as if he were in pain.

Danny then picked up his bag and ran outside the door quickly.

"Danny keeps blowing us off. I wonder why." Kira said as he walked next to Ethan.

"I think he just might have some things to sort out first. When he rushed off he looked like he was in pain." Ethan said. "I'll go after him and check if he's alright."

Ethan then picked up his bag and chased after Danny.

He ran into an alley where he thought he saw Danny run into but instead he saw another person in Green who he didn't want to see.

"Ethan James." The Green Ranger said evilly. "Do you really want to face me right now?"

"No, I have better things to do but I suppose I could use this time to kick your butt." Ethan said. "Dino thunder…"

Before he could morph the Green Ranger punched him into a wall.

"Sorry but we don't want any of that do we?" The Green Ranger said.

Ethan slowly got up only to be punched again in the stomach.

"And here I thought you'd be more of a challenge. I was sadly mistaken." The Green Ranger said. "I heard you might be the underdog of the Rangers I thought that wasn't true. Once again I was sadly mistaken."

Ethan then growled before he got up quickly and delivered a strong punch to the Green Ranger.

The Green Ranger, who wasn't anticipating the attack, was knocked back.

The two were then distracted by a blue glow that was coming from Ethan's wrist.

"Whoa did I just receive a power up?" Ethan asked as he looked at his glowing dino gem before he smirked. He then tapped his Dino Gem and his Ranger uniform appeared around him.

"This is going to be fun." The Green Ranger said with a smirk.

The two then dashed towards each other and punched each other's fist resulting in a shockwave pushing them back.

Within a moment the city had become a battle ground and two blue and green titans duked it out it battle.

Every time their weapons clashed a shockwave would rip from them.

The Green Ranger used his Drago Sword while Ethan used his Tricera Shield to create these devastating clashes.

They even used their strength to unleash devastating attacks.

The Green Ranger saw his opening and tripped Ethan but while he was in the air the Green Ranger performed a spinning kick and sent Ethan flying through several buildings.

When Ethan landed on the ground the Green Ranger was there waiting for him.

"Did you really think you could stop me?" he asked. "Even with your power boost you're still good old Ethan James."

"I can still take you." Ethan said with a chuckle.

"Let's agree to disagree." The Green Ranger said.

They were about to attack before a green blast of lighting came and parted them.

They then looked up and saw two enemies walking towards them.

The first enemy was a ghost. He had green skin, stark white hair that was tied back in a mullet and he had glowing red eyes that were covered by dark sunglasses. He was in a grey cloak and a black trench coat. He also wore green gloves and black boots. He looked as if he had been pulled right out of those old European witch hunter movies.

Next to him was a large robotic tyrannosaurus. It was about a quarter of the size of the Tyrannozord and it had, surprise, surprise, tubes filled with Ectoplasm traveling through it.

"Technus, what do I owe the honour?" the Green Ranger asked. "Let me guess, Mesogog and Plasmius sent you with their newest creation to get his precious Green Ranger back? Tough I'm not going back."

"Foolish child, I, Technus 2.0 Master of technology, was given this technology from Vlad Plasmius so that I could use it to match your power and destroy you before taking control of your morphers and Dinozords and use them to rule the world." Technus yelled.

The Green Ranger only chuckled. "There you go again, yelling out your plans before you execute them. You really need to fix that problem." He said darkly. "I beat you several times before when my alias was the Phantom of Amity Park. Now here we are again but when I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Ethan watched with mild curiosity, this was a good revelation.

"Oh but Ghost Child I learn from my mistakes do you." Technus said before he flew into the tyrannosaurus.

"I bet I can take these two down before you do." The Green Ranger said to Ethan.

"Are you trying to challenge me?" Ethan asked.

"Well I feel we both need a good warm up before we continue. And why not include the spirit of competition into this warm up." The Green Ranger said.

"I'm game for a little sport." Ethan said.

The two rangers then jumped forward and began attacking the robot.

It was strong and quite skilled with Technus controlling it but Ethan and the Green Ranger were stronger and more skilled.

With their combined power and strength they were able to take them down quickly.

Ethan actually noticed that it was the Green Ranger that did all the heavy hitting. The Green Ranger did most of the work in taking this monster down.

"Now that he's taken care of we can continue our battle." The Green Ranger said before Green Energy flew off him. He dropped to his knees and yelled. "No, I'm not finished yet… we'll continue this later."

The Green Ranger then teleported away leaving a confused Ethan.

~00000~

**16 April 2014  
Reefside**

Kira was sitting at school in the music room playing on her guitar and trying out some of her songs. Becoming a proper musician would be hard so she knew she had to practice as much as possible.

As she finished her song she heard clapping.

She looked up and saw the teen she had a crush on clapping at the end of the auditorium.

"Wow Kira, I didn't know you played." Danny said as he came closer.

"Yeah it's just a hobby of mine." Kira said as she unconsciously brushed some hair behind her ear. If anyone could make her act a bit girly it was Danny.

"Just a hobby?" Danny asked. "I heard all of the song and that wasn't your average song it was a Kira Ford original song performed with supreme excellence I might add. I can tell that this isn't just a hobby."

"Well I kinda want to be a professional musician when I leave school." Kira said.

"Well I guess the charts will be dominated soon." Danny said. "I can see it now Kira Ford winning Grammies. First dominating against the child stars, defeating Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift and Ember McLain then making everybody forget about Katy Perry, Beyoncé, Rihanna and the rest."

Kira then chuckled.

"Don't let Ethan hear you or he'll have a cow." Kira said.

"I'm more worried about what Tucker will do." Danny said.

"So how come you came here?" Kira asked.

"Besides the fact that I heard amazing singing I came to play on my guitar." Danny said.

"Wait you play?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Danny said before he jumped onto the stage. "See that guitar case over there with the rocket on it, that's mine."

Danny then went over to the guitar case, opened it and pulled out a bass guitar.

"Nice." Kira said. "How about a challenge to see who the best out of the two of us is. We have a music battle with our guitars."

"Okay why not." Danny said.

They both plugged in their guitars to the speakers and started playing.

Danny could tell that Kira far better than he was but that didn't mean he didn't try.

They both played trying to surpass each other. But eventually they were cut off when the music fell flat.

They turned around and saw Principal Randal glaring at them.

"Miss Ford, Mr Fenton, you two have detention after school today. Am I clear?" She said.

"Yes Ma'am." Danny and Kira said in sync.

Principal Randal then walked out of the room before the two teens burst into laughter.

"The way she just glared and told us we had detention before marching off was just hilarious." Danny said through his laughter.

"Sometimes I find her hard to take seriously as it seems like she is only trying to be evil." Kira said.

"Trying definitely." Danny said. "Succeeding? Not a chance."

"I guess I'll see you in detention then." Kira said.

"Yes you will." Danny said.

After School Danny was walking to the detention room but then he stopped.

"Not now." He muttered to himself before he ran into the nearest bathroom.

He tried to concentrate on staying Danny but the darkness overwhelmed him.

In the detention classroom Kira was sitting on her own as she waited for Danny to come. No one else was in detention today and no teachers had stopped by yet.

Kira couldn't help but feel the alarm bells going off in her head something was about to happen and she knew it.

The door opened and she saw a person in green but he wasn't the person in green she wanted to see.

"I heard you were in detention." The Green Ranger said darkly. "And I felt hurt, how come I wasn't invited to the juvenile hotspot of school."

"You." Kira said.

"Yes me." The Green Ranger said.

Kira then got up as her dino gem turned into her Ptera morpher.

"Dino thunder…" she said as she was about to begin the morphing sequence but she was cut off by the Green Ranger blasting Green energy at her.

"No, no, no, we don't want any of that do we." The Green Ranger said darkly as he approached. "I wouldn't want to damage such a pretty face."

He then grabbed her and flew outside and threw her onto the roof.

"So this is it then." The Green Ranger said. "The Yellow Ranger and she turns out to be another pretty face. Is that all then, pretty but with no talent?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Kira asked as she got up.

"And week." The Green Ranger added.

Kira growled as she was filled with energy. She then got back up before she released her sonic wail on the unsuspecting Green Ranger.

The Green Ranger was knocked back by the attack.

As he got up he noticed a bright yellow glow emanating from Kira's wrist and Kira noticed it as well.

"Is this a power up?" Kira asked before she smirked. She then merely touched her dino gem and she was in her Ranger uniform.

"This is going to be fun." The Green Ranger said as he floated up into the air.

"Let's do this." Kira said as she flew into the air.

The two then flew to each other with the intent of attacking.

A heartbeat later two streaks, one green one and one yellow one, flew over the city as they attacked each other.

The Green Ranger used his Drago sword while Kira used her Ptera Grips and they also used their powers.

Kira's helmet roared, as if going into Super Dino Mode, every time she used her sonic wail against the Green Ranger and the Green Ranger countered her attacks with his Green lightning.

Their attacks kept on clashing and creating shockwaves in the sky.

"You're good Kira." The Green Ranger said darkly as they clashed. "Out of all of you that I've faced this week you are the most exceptional."

"Thanks." Kira said. "But also thank you for teaching us we could use our powers in our Ranger uniforms."

"My pleasure." The Green Ranger said before they separated.

They were about to continue if not for the blast of blue fire that flew between them.

They turned and saw two enemies descending over them.

The first enemy was a female ghost. She had pale skin, teal flaming hair that was tied up in a ponytail and glowing green eyes. She was in a black one-shouldered tank top that exposed her midriff and black leather pants. She had one long black glove on her right hand, a black choker around her neck, a black bracelet and silver skull boots. In her hands she held a purple base guitar with teal flames painted on them.

The second enemy was a robotic pterodactyl. Like its predecessors it had tubes of ectoplasm traveling through it. Unlike its predecessors its wings were made of glowing green energy.

"Ember McLain, what you doing here?" The Green Ranger asked. "You hate authority figures and you don't seem like the kind of person to work as Plasmius's lackey. Also I thought we were friends. What's in it for you?"

"Plasmius says if I defeat you and your new girlfriend then I get a reward. Sorry Dipstick friends come and go but the rewards Plasmius is offering me are so much better. Doesn't matter anyway, I know you're going to become a hero again soon and you'll forgive me." Ember said.

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend." The Green Ranger and Kira said in sync.

"Awe cute." Ember said before she turned to the robot. "Take the Yellow Ranger, the Green one's mine."

"Bet I can take the two of them out first." The Green Ranger said.

"You're on." Kira said.

They then flew to their respective enemies. As Kira fought against the robot she kept the infamous Green Ranger in her sights and wasn't she surprised when he took down Ember quickly before destroying the robot she was fighting.

"You're good." Kira asked.

"Don't state the obvious." The Green Ranger said. "Now we have business to attend to."

They both stood ready to fight but then the unexpected happened.

Ember rose and sent one powerful attack in their direction and that caused the Green Ranger to lose control.

"Kira look out." He said before he flew in front of her and took the blast.

"I guess you're still a goody two shoes." Ember said before she teleported away.

"Why did you save me?" Kira asked.

"No this… wasn't meant to happen. He's gaining control again." The Green Ranger said. "I'll be back."

The Green Ranger then teleported away.

Kira was left baffled over what had happened.

"I need to talk to the others right away." Kira said.

~00000~

"Kira where have you been?" Tommy asked when she walked into the Dino Cave.

"Let me guess." Conner said. "The Green Ranger?"

"Yeah. He held me up." Kira said.

"And let me guess another one of his enemies came and you two became temporary allies." Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Kira said. "The same thing happened to the two of you I'm guessing."

"He came out of nowhere and attacked us." Conner said. "But he wasn't able to finish off the fight. He ended it after he save my life."

"He saved your life?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Conner asked. "It was completely strange."

"The same thing happened to me." Kira said.

"Why would he help you?" Cassidy asked. "He is trying to destroy us."

"Well I don't think he tried to destroy me." Kira said.

The other teens stared at her.

"He was flirting with me. I think he only wanted to overpower me and not destroy me." Kira said.

Tommy and Kimberly gulped.

"I actually think that there is something else happening here." Ethan said. "When I fought him he began discharging energy and seemed to be less evil."

Tommy and Kimberly had heard enough and decided it was time to intervene.

"It's obvious that he is being controlled." Kimberly said. "But the user's will power keeps on breaking the connection and he has moments when he's himself and other moments when he isn't himself."

"That also means he knows you." Tommy said. "And because of that he'll never really be able to destroy you… assuming you are friends. There are two definite clashes in personality going on in his head."

"We need to help him." Kira said. "We can't let him stay evil with Multiple Personality disorder."

"I wonder who he is." Cassidy said.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Wow you guys are exceptionally dense today." She said quietly.

~00000~

**Amity Park**

Danny sat alone on the roof of the former Casper High Amity.

He sighed deeply as he thought of his annoying job as the Green Ranger.

"Nice hiding spot."

Danny turned around and saw a 14 year old girl standing behind him.

"Nice place to come and think about your troubles. I know you have a lot of them." She said.

"Do I know you?" Danny asked.

"No." she said. "But I know you. Danny Fenton, the Phantom of Amity Park and the Green Ranger."

Danny was shocked.

"How do you…?" he began but was cut off.

"I know a lot Danny. I pretty much know a lot of what has happened to you in the past two years." She said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm Jenifer Oliver, your younger sister. But you can call me Jen" Jen said

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"16 years ago you were born to Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver. 14 years ago I was born to the same parents." Jen said.

Danny's jaw dropped.

"That moment when you find out your Science Teacher is your Father." Jen said with a laugh. "And your enemy."

"I'm guessing our parents don't know you're here?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Jen said. "I came here by myself to talk to you. I only have a limited time so I'll say this quickly. The first way to help yourself is to get your friends to help you."

Jen then jumped off the side of the building and Danny stared at her as she landed gracefully on the ground without so much as a scratch.

"You weren't the only one who got powers from our parents." She called. "You may have to power of a dragon but I'm as graceful as a tiger."

She then ran off.

Danny was left gobsmacked.

~00000~

Danny walked into Fenton works but the moment he walked in everything seemed to pause. Maddie and Jack stared at him, guilt still evident in their eyes while Jazz hid into her book afraid of the tense situation.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted for the past few days." Danny said. "Adopted or not you're my family and I need my family fully functional. So let's put this whole situation in the past and continue being a family."

The rest of the Fenton family was shocked.

Danny then opened his backpack and took out a few items. He threw large slab of fudge into his father's lap, a book about phycology into Jazz's lap and a new Cook book into Maddie's hands.

"I'll be talking to Sam and Tucker if you guys need me." Danny said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Kira: Jeez this chapter was long.**

**Shadow: It would have been longer if CA15 didn't decide to make a change to what would happen in the next few chapters.**

**Kira: That makes sense.**

**Dani: Now that you've cleared that up I can Rage. WHAT THE HELL!**

**Kira: What's up with you?**

**Dani: CA15 put in a character that was two years younger than Danny who also looked a lot like him and she wasn't me. What was the point of including this OC when he could have just included me?**

**CyberActors15: The point was that she was Danny's sister. I have a more important role for you later on in this story.**

**Dani: You do?**

**CyberActors15: Duh, you're my representative for Danny Phantom. It kinda makes sense that you'll have an important role later on. Now just do the end bit.**

**Dani: Okay. So what will happen next time? What truths will be revealed next time? Will Danny meet his sister again? Will Danny meet his parents? Who will Plasmius send to defeat the Green Ranger? Will Danny ask Kira out? Will these tedious questions ever be answered? Read and Review to find out.**

**Shadow: Overdone don't you think.**


	4. Chapter 3: Green Dino part 3

Chapter 3: Green Dino part 3: Revelations

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to Legacy of the Green Dino.**

**Dani: What is it with you and this 'mortals' thing?**

**Shadow: Jeez can I just go one chapter without someone asking me that question.**

**Kira: Leave him alone Dani. Okay last time the Dino Rangers were introduced to Kimberly Ann Hart and her daughter Jen Oliver. On the Same day Danny discovered he was adopted and gained his dino powers. Skip to a few days after the events of chapter 1 and Danny and Conner have a competition before facing off as Rangers. Next day Ethan and Danny had a competition before facing off as Rangers. I assume you know where this is going because Danny and I had a competition before facing off as Rangers. Danny also met his sister Jen at the end of the last chapter.**

**Dani: Now we wait to see what Danny will do with the information she shared.**

**Shadow: Wait! I also just have to tell you guys in this story the Rangers haven't gotten their ranger vehicles yet.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Thursday 17 April 2014  
Reefside**

One sentence had been enough to make here day.

"Kira, want to hang out today after school?" Danny asked.

But one look in his eye told the true story. Kira could see that it seemed that Danny was holding a large weight on his shoulders. He wasn't asking her out but looking for a friend to help him out.

"Sure no problem." Kira said.

"Thanks." Danny said about to walk to his next class but was stopped by Kira.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Danny was about to say something but he stopped. "To be truthful not really. I need a good friend right now."

Kira understood. "No problem. I'll be the good friend." She said.

"Thanks." Danny said with a warm smile before he continued to his next class.

Kira was left standing in the hallway.

"So that's what it's like to be friend-zoned." She said with a huff.

Danny walked into the class and sat next to Sam and Tucker. At the current moment they, with the exception of Jen, Jazz and possibly Danny's birth parents, were the only ones who knew Danny was the Green Ranger.

"So are you going to talk to Kira today after school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Let's just hope you keep the other guy tame." Tucker said.

"That's why I'm talking to Kira." Danny said.

After School Danny and Kira went over to Amity Park and went to the large park that was surprisingly called Amity Park.

They were currently sitting on a bench near a pond.

"So Danny, what did you want to talk about?" Kira asked.

"Well first of all…" Danny started nervously. "I kinda know you're the Yellow Dino Ranger."

Kira was shocked.

"How… how do you know?" Kira asked.

"To be honest, you, Conner, Ethan, Cassidy and Dr O suck at keeping your identities secret." Danny said with a chuckle. "That one time I saw the Power Rangers fighting a monster you guys said and I quote 'Kira are you alright?' 'Check on Dr O.' 'Yes Cassidy some missions are like this.' 'Don't worry Ethan I have your back.' 'Conner would you focus on the monster.' Etc."

Kira looked dumbfounded. She was completely shocked at how careless they had been.

"I put two and two together and well yeah that was it." Danny said. "You guys need superhero names."

"Such as." Kira asked.

"Tyranno, Tricera, Ptera, Brachio and Stegga, just to name a few possibilities." Danny said with a smirk. "Seeing as you yell those words out every time you morph."

Kira rolled her eyes. "To be truthful that would actually work." She said. "Is that why you wanted to hang out to comment on my time as a Power Ranger?"

"Nope." Danny said. "I also need some help with some problems I hoped you could help me with. And also I feel bad about blowing you off earlier this week."

"What do you need help with?" Kira asked.

Danny's mind was screaming at him to say that he was the Green Ranger. But Danny hesitated on that option so he decided he'd ease her into that information.

"Well for one… I just discovered from my parents that I'm adopted." Danny said.

Kira gasped.

"What I also learned was that my parents were surprisingly two Power Rangers, the Green Ranger and the Pink Ranger." Danny said. "Dr Oliver and Kimberly Hart."

Kira was shocked. He knew so much. Either the Rangers were really bad at keeping secrets or he was really perceptive.

"The worst part is that I discovered that I had a little sister." Danny said. "It makes me wonder, were they ever even searching for me?" Danny asked.

Kira saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Danny, stop. They did search for you." She said. "While Dr O went into a state of depression Kimberly began searching for you. She only found you recently but I think is weary of approaching you."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Really. I could contact them now and have them prove it." Kira said.

"No don't." Danny said. "I'd rather talk to them first. Mono a mono."

"Okay I can respect that." Kira said.

She looked at him she could tell there was something else he wanted to let out of the bag but he seemed hesitant.

"What other revelation do you have?" Kira asked. "It can't be bad."

"Oh it is." Danny muttered. "You know the Green Ranger, I know his identity."

"You do? Who is he?" Kira asked.

"Whoa, calm down Perky Polly." Danny said. "Before I tell you his identity you have to promise me that you won't call the other rangers or do something crazy like go on a manhunt for him."

Kira then nodded. "I Promise." Kira said.

Danny then sighed before he took out the Green Dino Gem from his pocket. "I'm the Green Ranger." He said as he closed his eyes. He was waiting for it, the accusations, the slaps, anything… however all he got was silence. She didn't do anything.

He opened his eyes slowly expecting to see her Ranger blaster pointed to his face but instead Kira was just sitting there.

She then put her hand around his and closed it around the Dino Gem.

"Danny trust me, we will do everything in our power to free you from this curse." Kira said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"What did you think we'd do? Try to destroy you? That's not how we work." Kira said.

Danny then chuckled. "Good to know I have friends ready to help me." He said.

"But I'm just wondering, how come you're so powerful?" Kira asked.

"That's a long story." Danny said.

"I've got time." Kira said.

"Well my story pretty much starts with my parents. Because they were Power Rangers I was born with all their untapped potential. Super Human Physiology, I have enhanced strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, rapid cell regeneration, sense of sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch and also gained three additional senses. I got Dino Vision, Dino Sense and 3D awareness. Using those three extra senses I can anticipate attacks, track, find objects of desire, find people of power and it makes me drawn to other Dino Power. Another power I got from my parents was the power of flight. So to put it simply I was superman." Danny said. "I discovered most of these powers when I was six years old. And when I discovered these abilities I trained with my adopted parents and became a hero. Well a secret hero known as the Phantom of Amity Park… or Phantom. I was a hero since I was eight."

Kira was beyond shocked. "Is that how you're so good in a fight?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Danny replied. "But that's not even the full story. Two years ago my adopted parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone, despite being geniuses they were also idiots. They left the on button inside the portal so when it didn't work they… I actually think I have a song written to define what happened next."

"Wait did you write your own Theme song?" Kira asked.

"Well yeah. I don't see why not." Danny said. "I would show you but I don't have the video on me so I'll just detail you in the story. So as I was saying when they tried to turn on the Ghost Portal it failed and they all but quit. Sam dared me to go inside and well… I found the on button and well… I died." He then noticed the look on her face and corrected himself. "I half died. I became half-ghost and that gave me even more power."

"What powers did you get?" Kira asked.

"It's a long list." Danny said. "But here goes. First of all the abilities I already had increased tenfold. I also gained intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, a ghost ray, light projection, repulsion field, ectoplasmic energy shield, duplication, cyrokinesis, teleportation, spectral body manipulation, telekinesis, aural projection, power augmentation, wall walking, back slide, vacuum resistance, pyrokinesis, exorcism and I can breathe underwater."

Kira's jaw dropped. He was seriously powerful. She wondered how the Rangers weren't destroyed yet and she realised that was all him. Danny was fighting against the will power of the Green Ranger and that's why the Rangers had never been destroyed.

"I used my skills to become more of a hero but then… on the third of April this year I became the Green Ranger and gained electro kinesis." Danny said. "And I fear there's more coming. And that's why I need to leave."

"What? Danny, are you crazy? We already promised that we'd free you from Mesogog's control." Kira said.

Danny looked away sadly. "That's the thing I'm not under Mesogog's control. The Green Ranger has a mind of his own and that's why you can't help me. Rita Repulsa held Dr O under her control with the Sword of Darkness that the Rangers destroyed. There's nothing you can destroy to free me… unless you destroy me." Danny said.

"Then why tell me all this if you didn't want my help?" Kira asked.

"To warn you to stay away." Danny said. "I'm too dangerous around the Rangers so I'm leaving."

He then stood up but Kira stood up as well and grabbed him.

"I'm not letting you get away." She said firmly.

"I lied by the way I also got another power from the Ghost Portal." Danny said. **"Sleep Kira." **He thought

Kira then fell asleep and Danny put her down onto the bench. "See ya." Danny said.

He then turned intangible and flew into the air leaving the unconscious girl on the park bench.

~00000~

When Kira awoke she was fully aware of what had taken place and knew she had to find Danny.

"Guys… come in we need to talk this is important." She said into her communicator.

"**What is it?" **Conner replied.

"It's about the Green Ranger." Kira said.

"**Did he attack you again?" **Tommy asked.

"No." Kira said. "It's a long story but… I know his identity."

"**Who is he?" **Ethan asked.

"I said it's a long story but I can tell you that we need to find him." Kira said. "Everyone meet at the Dino Cave, we've got to compare notes."

Kira then harnessed her newest ability and flew into the air before flying to their hideout.

~00000~

Everyone was gathered and looked to Kira for an explanation. She knew that this would take long but she'd have to make it as quick as possible so that they could start finding Danny.

"Alright first of all you two were right." Kira said to Kimberly and Tommy. "He does have multiple personality disorder and he is our friend. The thing is he's your son."

"So we were right." Tommy said.

"You knew?" Ethan asked.

"And you didn't share this information why?" Cassidy asked.

"We weren't sure if the Green Ranger was Danny or not." Kimberly said.

"I knew but I promised him I wouldn't tell you guys until he was ready to tell you." Jen said.

"And when did you talk to him?" Kimberly asked.

"He's my older brother you can't expect me to hide myself or the truth from him forever." Jen said. "And I talked to him last night."

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Guys we're waiting time." She said. They could all hear the urgency in her voice so they stopped talking and listened.

Kira then proceeded to explain everything that Danny had told her. Kimberly and Tommy cringed when they heard that Danny believed they hadn't searched for him but their sorrow turned to pride when they learned of how Danny became The Phantom. Kira then explained Danny's powers and she had to keep herself from chuckling at the looks of bewilderment that appeared on her team's face. It seemed that Jen was the only one who wasn't shocked by this information.

Kira then ended her explanation by telling them about Danny's decision to leave in order to keep them safe and that was what got the biggest reaction.

"We have to find him." Kimberly said. "I lost him once and I'm not losing him again."

"How do we find him?" Conner asked. "With the power he has he could be anywhere."

"I know two people who could help with that." Jen said.

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Danny's best friends Sam and Tucker. They already know everything he knows. And they probably wouldn't want him to run off on his own." Jen said.

"How do they know?" Ethan asked.

"You obviously don't know how perceptive these three teens are." Jen said with a chuckle. "They have the potential to be the world's greatest teenagers. I'll give them a call and explain the situation."

The Rangers then waited for Jen to finish her call to Sam. Kira and Kimberly were both obviously worried and spent their time pacing; Tommy spent his time on his computer trying to find something, anything to help find Danny and Conner, Ethan and Cassidy just sat in silence.

"Alright I have it." Jen said. "We have to meet Sam and Tucker at Fenton Works. And they'll give us everything we need."

The seven Rangers then set off to Amity Park and found their way to Fenton Works where Sam, Tucker and Jazz were waiting.

As soon as they arrived Jazz led them to the Fenton Lab before typing on a keypad.

A doorway then appeared to them inside the lab and they descended further into another lab.

"Sometimes Danny finds it hard to concentrate in our parents' lab so he built his own." Jazz said.

"Here Danny works with Tucker and I on our unique projects." Sam said.

Tucker then turned on the light and the Rangers stopped and stared. Tucker then smirked before he walked over to the machines the Rangers were staring at.

"When this Ranger business started Danny edited his previous creations." Tucker said. "May I introduce you to the Dino Cycles mark one, two and three and the Dino Buggy mark one."

They looked upon the three motorbikes. One was red and resembled a Tyrannosaurus, the second was blue and resembled a triceratops and the third one was yellow and resembled a pterodactyl.

The Dino Buggy was a four seated doom buggy that was painted black and gold with the Dino Thunder Logo on the hood.

"Danny built these?" Kira asked.

"We built these." Sam corrected as she gestured to her and Tucker.

"They've got five hundred horse power, indestructible engine blocks, their top speed is three hundred and fifty KPH and they're eco-friendly." Tucker said earning a whistle from Conner, Ethan and Tommy.

Jazz then chuckled. "It's cute that you think that's all." She said before she brought out a briefcase.

Inside the briefcase were new morphers, seven to be exact.

"New morphers?" Cassidy asked.

"For all of us?" Kira asked.

"Even us me and my mom?" Jen asked.

"Yes." Sam said. "But with the new morphers also comes something else new that Danny thought you guys could use to keep your identities. When you guys need to morph in tight situations these will help you out."

A whole bunch of clothes hangers with outfits on them. There were five white shirts with the Dino Thunder Logo and two white shirts with the Mighty Morphing logo. There was one red jacket with a tyrannosaurus on the back, one blue jacket with a triceratops on the back, one yellow jacket with a pterodactyl on the back, one black jacket with a brachiosaurus on the back, one pink jacket with a stegosaurus on the back, another pink jacket with a pterodactyl on it and a white jacket with a tiger on the back. There were also black pants that each had a single stripe that was the colour of the individual rangers. There were also pairs of white boots for each ranger and domino masks.

"Just scan them with your new morphers and I guess you can figure out what would happen next." Tucker said.

The seven then did exactly that before they pressed a button making their current clothes change into their new uniforms.

"Wow these are stylish." Cassidy said.

"Well we did have Sam and Jazz designing them." Tucker said.

"Now that you're properly equipped we show you how to find Danny." Sam said before she picked up a metal boomerang. "This is the Booomerang, a stupidly names device that keys into Danny's unique ecto signature and seeks him where ever he might be in the world."

"Bear in mind it was named by Jack Fenton, not us." Tucker said. "Just throw it and you'll find Danny without a problem."

"Now you have everything you need. Now go find my brother." Jazz said.

Jen was about to say something but stopped. Better find Danny first then figure out this whole sibling thing.

A tunnel then opened.

"This will lead you to the open road." Tucker said. "By the way here are your keys. Enjoy the ride."

Kira then took the Booomerang and looked at the tunnel. "Thanks for your help. Alright then, Find Danny." She yelled as she threw it into the tunnel.

It then flew in as she hopped onto her bike and rode off. Conner and Ethan then jumped onto their bikes and rode off.

"I call shotgun." Jen called before hopping into the passenger seat of the Dino Bucky.

Tommy then got into the driver's seat and Kimberly and Cassidy got into the back seats.

They then drove after the original three Dino Rangers.

Up on the surface a secret path appeared next to the road as a boomerang flew out then a girl on a yellow bike, then two guys on their own bike and four people in a doom buggy.

The Power Rangers were now on their way to find the missing teen.

~00000~

**Thursday 17 April 2014  
Dimmsdale**

Danny shivered as he grabbed the wall in the alley he was in. He could feel the dark energy within him building and tearing him apart. But he had to keep it down.

"Come on Fenton you can keep him down." Danny said before he looked in a mirror.

His reflection then changed to someone who looked exactly like him except that he had blue skin, flaming white hair and red eyes. Danny glared at the monster that had been living in him since he became a ranger.

"**You know I won't stay down forever." **Danny's reflection said.

"I can try Dan." Danny spat. "This is still my body and my mind. I will remain in control thank you very much."

"**Do you really think so?" **Dan asked.

"Well duh." Danny said. "I have experience keeping evil out and stopping mind control. You were only created 14 days ago."

"**I will come out and I will destroy the Power Rangers. That is a promise." **Dan said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Danny said before he focused. He then stopped shivering and Dan melted back into Danny's reflection. "Besides they can't find me out here so you'll never see them to destroy them."

A green wisp of energy then escaped Danny's lips before a metal boomerang hit the back of his head.

"**Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" **Dan's voice mocked in Danny's head.

Danny rubbed his head as he grumbled. "I should have destroyed this thing when I had the chance." He then turned and saw the Rangers in their new vehicles and outfits and sighed.

"Guys I'm glad you ignored my warnings and took my parting gifts but seriously you need to get away. I could turn at any minute and the last thing I want to do is destroy any of you." Danny said.

"But Danny we want to help you." Kimberly said as she got out of the Dino Buggy.

Danny smiled warmly. "Hi mom… it's good to finally meet you. Wish this also wasn't under more pressing circumstances. But this needs to happen. Dan is too powerful for you to defeat. He's too powerful for anyone to defeat. I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you especially with Dan trying to kill you." Danny said before he turned into green smoke and flew onto the roof before rematerializing.

He then used his super speed to dash away.

"He's so stubborn." Kira said.

"He gets that from his father." Kimberly said. "But let's go after him."

Kimberly then threw the Booomerang and the tracking device flew in the direction of the halfa before they gave chase again.

Danny moved quickly as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he tried to avoid his friends and blood family.

Danny then jumped and slid into an open window of a house and started to catch his breath while he tried to calm his rising adrenalin. He then looked up and saw a 12 year old in a pink shirt, pink hat, and black pants.

"Timmy Turner?" Danny asked.

"Danny Fenton?" Timmy replied.

"Yo how you doing dude?" Danny asked.

"I'm good." Timmy said. "What have you been doing?"

"The usual, fighting crime, being turned into an evil power Ranger and I now have the rest chasing after me." Danny said with a shrug before the Booomerang hit his head again. "Ow, not this again."

"Need help?" Timmy asked.

"UH could you ask your fairies to uh destroy this thing? I would do it but it shocks me every time I try." Danny asked.

"No problem." Timmy said. "Cosmo, Wanda could you destroy this boomerang."

"No problem sport." Wanda said before blasting the device with her magic causing it to self-destruct.

"Thanks." Danny said. "Remind me to send you Cindy Vortex's number for this help as well as a gift for your Fairies."

Danny then jumped out of the window and landed on the ground before dashing away from his approaching friends.

"Sorry the Booomerang is destroyed. What are you going to do?" he said as he sped off.

Kira rolled her eyed before she pulled out another.

"It's a good thing Sam gave us ten of these." She said before throwing the device.

Danny stopped at the edge of the city to catch his breath.

"**Good idea giving the Power Rangers high speed vehicles." **Dan said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Danny growled as he tried to gain control.

"**Ahh this little rush of adrenalin has started to free me." **Dan said.

"I said shut up!" Danny yelled as he punched the wall.

Danny then felt the Booomerang hit him in the back of his head.

"Not this thing again. I thought I had it destroyed." Danny said as he crushed it in his hands.

"Danny you need to stop running and let us help you." Kira said as she ran towards him.

"No!" Danny snapped. "Don't you guys get it? I'm dangerous. I'm trying to protect you all."

"And we're trying to help you." Conner said.

"Don't help me!" Danny shouted. The others could see his anger was increasing. His eyes were even glowing green. "Trying to help me would only end in death. I can't let you all die on the false believe that you can free me."

"Danny stop being stubborn and let us help you." Ethan said. "There have been countless evil Rangers and all of them were freed by their friends and we won't give up on you."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Danny yelled as green lightning flew off his body and hit into the others.

They all got up to see Danny's black hair covering his eyes he then looked up revealing his now glowing blood red eyes. They all noticed the area around them beginning to grow increasingly cold that it started to burn. They also saw smoke rising off of Danny's body as if he were about to set on fire.

Danny then floated into the air.

"I tried to give you all a chance to escape. I tried to hope that you would understand that the world still needed you. But if you want to be destroyed so badly then fine." Dan said.

"Danny what are you saying?" Kira asked.

"I'm saying you had your chance and you blew it." Dan said darkly. "And there is no Danny here, I am Dan."

He then blasted large amounts of Green Lightning at the seven and they were knocked back in an explosion of energy.

Dan then landed on the ground before he took out his Dino Gem.

"Green Ranger!" Dan yelled as he threw the gem into the air. The Dino Gem then morphed into a green dragon morpher before he caught it in both his hands and thrust it forward. "Dino Power!"

Green lightning then surged from the sky and hit into him. The green energy then formed a ring around his wait before it turned white. Dan then jumped into the air and spun slowly as the rings travelled up and down his body changing his everyday clothes to a green and black spandex looking combat armour that allowed great durability alongside flexibility. He then landed as golden armour and a green helmet, with a dragon's face, landed on him.

"Drago Power, Green Ranger!" Dan yelled evilly.

Dan then pulled out his Drago blaster and pointed it towards the Rangers.

"Are you ready for this battle Rangers?" Dan asked.

The Rangers new that they'd have to morph and fight to stand a chance of surviving.

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready." The other rangers agreed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" The five Dino Rangers yelled.

The five rangers were surrounded by white energy before the Dino Ranger logo appeared on their chests. They then back-flipped into the air while red lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Conner, blue lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Ethan, yellow lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Kira, black lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Tommy and pink lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Cassidy. They both landed on the ground before helmets made of similar materials flew onto their faces.

"Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!" Conner yelled.

"Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!" Ethan yelled.

"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!" Kira yelled.

"Brachio Power, Black Ranger!" Tommy yelled.

"Stegga Power, Pink Ranger!" Cassidy yelled.

"It's Morphing Time." Kimberly yelled.

"White Ranger power!" Jen yelled as she was surrounded by white energy that turned into her uniform. **(AN: It's Tommy's White Ranger costume just with a skirt)**

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled as she was surrounded by pink energy that turned into her uniform.

Dan just crossed his arms. He clearly wasn't impressed.

"Your change of clothes isn't going to make the difference." Dan said before he duplicated himself into seven duplicates. "You don't have the power. And because of that you will die."

The seven Green Rangers then ran to face their own individual enemy.

The Rangers thought that they might be ready but they overestimated their abilities and underestimated Dan.

This time Dan wasn't going easy or toying with them. He was using all his skill and power. Dan was fighting with absolute power and brutality and the Rangers could feel that power radiating off him.

The Ranger's attacks couldn't lay a single hit on him but every one of his attacks hit their mark.

Conner tried to use his speed to defeat Dan but that proved futile as his Tyranno staff was shattered.

Ethan was hoping his strength could overpower Dan but that also failed and his Tricera Shield was destroyed.

Cassidy's tried to use her power of creating Solid Constructs and her sword to her advantage but that only resulted in her Stegga sword breaking.

Tommy tried to use his invisibility to trick Dan but that was worked against him causing his Brachio Staff to break.

Kimberly, Kira and Jen were having more luck as it seemed Dan was holding back against them. But soon he stopped holding back and attacked with greater force resulting in the destruction of Kira's Ptera Grips and Kimberly's Pterodactyl Bow.

All that was left was Dan and Jen. Their battle was the most close. The siblings were moving all over the place with their attacks clashing. Jen's Tiger Dagger and Dan's Drago Sword kept clashing and sending sparks through the air.

"I call the spirit of the White Tiger!" Jen called before golden lightning sparked off of her and surrounded her in a large avatar body of a tiger.

"I summon the spirit of the Dragon!" Dan yelled before gold lightning sparked off of him and surrounded in in a large avatar body of a dragon.

The two continued to fight with their attacks clashing and causing disruptions in energy.

For a second the two looked evenly matched… at least until Dan used more power and overpowered his sister and sent her onto the ground.

"It's time to end this." Dan said as he flew into the air.

He then raised his hand as lightning and ecto energy gathered around his fist. He then flew down to the ground and punched.

Jen put up an energy shield but Dan tore right through it and punched but through his blind aggression and anger alongside his bloodlust he didn't realise who or what he punched… until he heard an ear splitting scream.

An explosion of electric energy exploded outwards.

When the dust cleared there was a huge crater with all the Power Rangers knocked unconscious. Dan observed his work. There was nothing but destruction around and he knew the Rangers were still alive so he'd have to go finish them off and he was about to do that before he realised something.

Lying on the ground right in the centre of the creator was Kira.

Dan then moved away as his Ranger uniform disappeared.

Danny looked at her.

"Kira…" he said. "No, this can't be happening."

He then bent down and felt her neck. He felt nothing no pulse, no life.

"No…" Danny said as he stared at his hands. "No, no, no…"

Danny got himself away from her and landed on the ground.

He looked at her, she wasn't breathing, she was a lifeless husk. Kira Ford was dead and she had been killed by his hands.

"Kira I'm, I'm sorry." Danny said as a tear streaked down his cheek.

The teen then yelled out as a deep emotional pain struck his heart. He had taken a life… and it was the life of someone he really cared about.

Danny then got up and flew. He flew and flew; nothing would make him come back. He thought he was dangerous before but now he knew he had to get well away.

~00000~

Kira opened her eyes and found herself floating in a white limbo.

She looked around and it seemed to go on for miles and miles to come.

Where was she? How did she get here?

She then saw some things appear in the distance.

She saw Earth to her south and a Green world to her front. She saw a beautiful place above her and she also saw a burning inferno bellow her.

"I'm sorry Ms Ford but it's not your time yet." A voice said.

Kira then saw someone in a black hooded cloak. He also held a scythe in his hands. Kira then noticed that his hands were bones.

"Are you're the Grim Reaper?" Kira asked.

"Yes he is."

Kira turned and saw Clockwork floating behind her.

"Clockwork where am I?" Kira asked.

"You were about to die and entered this place but you still have a long way to go." Clockwork said. "Reaper would you please send young Kira back into her body. You must hurry Daniel thinks she's dead."

"What?" Kira asked but her question was never answered as she felt herself falling and then in the next second she opened her eyes.

Kira sat up and saw herself in the middle of a creator. She also saw the other Rangers slowly regaining consciousness. It was then that she realised what had happened and began to cry. She wasn't someone who cried easily so know she was seriously distraught to be crying like this.

"Kira are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Danny… Danny thinks I'm dead. And he believes he killed me." She said.

The Rangers then realised just how bad that was.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Kira: CyberActors15 killed me?**

**Shadow: As it seems he did.**

**Dani: Wow.**

**Kira: I don't know what to say?**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny had flown faster than he had ever before and now he sat at the peak of Mount Everest.

He wouldn't stop looking at his hands.

"There is a monster in us all child."

Danny turned and looked at an Old Woman Chinese woman who sat next to him. She had stark white hair and amber eyes that looked like they had seen much things. She was in rather old red robes. It was a shock as to why she wasn't cold up here.

"Sometimes this monster destroys things we hold dear to our hearts." The Old Woman continued. "I once had a demon within me that caused me to do such bad things. But there is not anything that ancient spirits cannot solve."

"Spirits won't help me." Danny said.

"Someone of your unique nature would defiantly be able to find help in the form of spirits." She said. "I did years ago. I found a rare plant that came from the world of spirits and it allowed me to seal my demons away."

Danny looked at her. She seemed to be getting younger as she spoke. He was about to speak but she cut him off.

"Someone of your talents and abilities would require such things. Don't you want to do something to be rid of the demon that killed your love?" she asked. She looked a lot younger about the age of thirty. Danny was about to ask about how she knew but she answered him. "I have been around a long time and I have learnt and seen things that seem impossible. It has given me insight. I may not know where you come from nor do I know your story I know you need help."

Her white hair became black and her eyes filled with life she was now about Danny's age. Her clothes also filled with life and colour.

She then stood up and a blue flame trickled out from her palm and begun to swirl around until a portal was formed.

"Follow me if you wish to rid yourself of your demons." She said.

Danny got up as if he were in some kind of trance he was so depressed that he couldn't think clearly enough.

"What's your name?" Danny asked as he was about to step into the portal.

"You may call me Azula." She said.

Danny then nodded before he walked into the portal.

Azula didn't walk in yet because her form flickered as she smirked. When her form flickered she was a black shadow ghost with red eyes before her form flickered again making her a red headed woman with green eyes in a therapist outfit before her form flickered back to Azula.

"Bertrand, call Plasmius tell him that I've got him." She said to her invisible partner.

"No problem Spectra." Bertrand said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Wait what**

**Kira: Oh my god.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to flip.**


	5. Chapter 4: Green Dino part 4

Chapter 4: Green Dino part 4: Dragozord

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals but before we continue with this story there are a few unanswered questions and things I might have forgotten to mention in the previous chapter. First of all the fact about Dan. Let me just inform you that The Ultimate Enemy never happened before and this is the First time Dan has actually existed. With Danny being the Phantom, he was a secret hero and used espionage skills and hid so he was pretty much an urban legend. And if you read the post commentary scene which involved Azula, CA15 just added her in similarly to how he added Timmy Turner in and mentioned Cindy Vortex. It might link to a crossover later but don't hold your breath.**

**Kira: Now we can continue but before we do I need to give you a brief recap. Okay last time Danny came clean and revealed he was the Green Ranger to me amongst other things. Danny also left in order to protect the Rangers from his power.**

**Dani: But the Rangers were too stubborn to listen and followed him anyway.**

**Kira: I take offence to that. But it's true but first we got some new equipment from Sam and Tucker.**

**Shadow: And Jazz, everybody keeps on forgetting Jazz.**

**Kira: Can you guys let me finish without interruptions. The Rangers and I set off to find him and that lead to a chase through Dimmsdale. And that ended off with a massive battle between us and Dan. Also I Died.**

**Dani: Before you were resurrected.**

**Kira: True. Danny believed I was dead and fled to China where upon he met someone who offered to take his misery away and help him lock Dan away.**

**Shadow: You forgot to mention that we received to lovely Cameos from Timmy Turner from Fairly Odd Parents and Azula from Avatar the Last Airbender. Now with that out of the way let's continue this story. **

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The Sudden revelation made the Rangers cringe. Danny obviously thought that he had taken Kira's life and that meant he was alone somewhere facing turmoil.

They had tried throwing the Booomerang so that they could hopefully try and find him but all it did was circle in the air before dropping onto the ground.

So at the current moment they sat in a painful silence. They didn't know what they could do. Never in their lives or in the History of the Power Rangers did they fail so badly. And now they sat unsure what the proper action would be.

After their long painful silence and several failed attempts of finding Danny they left for home.

But when they arrived back at their Dino cave they found something unexpected.

They found Danny sitting there with his head bowed and with a remorseful composure.

He could feel their presence in the room but didn't look up.

"I'm probably the last person you want to see considering all the things I… Dan did." Danny said quietly but loud enough for them to hear. "I just thought it be best to tell you that I finally found a way to gain control of the Green Ranger… but because of what I did before… because I killed Kira. I'm going to leave again. I just can't…"

"Danny I'm alive." Kira said.

Danny looked up and saw Kira and everyone else just melted away.

Faster than anyone could comprehend Danny dashed forward and hugged Kira.

"I am so, so sorry for the pain in caused you." Danny said before he began to ramble. "I thought you were dead. You had no pulse. How is this possible? I am so happy you aren't dead."

Kira was taken back. She usually wasn't the type of person to accept and or give hugs but this time she accepted it.

"I wasn't dead. You just must have missed my pulse." Kira said. "I was merely knocked unconscious."

"As for the other factors, you aren't leaving us again." Kimberly said.

"We understand that you weren't in control of your actions." Tommy said. "It happened to me before and even Kira was once controlled by an evil force."

"So Danny seeing that you're back how would you like to spend time with all of us?" Kira asked.

"Seeing that you know have control it might be a good idea to get to know your team." Conner said.

"And know your blood family." Jen said as she gave her older brother a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa, you're almost as strong as me with those bone crushing hugs." Danny said before he turned intangible and slipped out of her grasp. "Sorry but I'd like to keep all my ribs if you don't mind."

"Oh come on Danny, like me you have rapid cell regeneration… or enhanced healing. I could break your back and you'd be walking in no time." Jen said. "And I think I might just do that after all the hell you put us through."

Danny then smirked. "Is that a challenge baby sister?" Danny asked.

Jen only smirked back.

Shortly after that they all left to spend some time together. But as everyone was leaving the Dino Cave, Kira took the time to contact Sam and Tucker. She invited them to hang out and told them that she believed there was something off about Danny and if anyone could tell the difference it was them.

Sam and Tucker were quick to accept as they also found it suspicious that Danny just happened to find a cure for himself.

~00000~

The rest of the day was spent goofing off. Danny, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Cassidy, Jen, Sam and Tucker spent the day doing regular teenage things with the two original rangers close behind.

Sam and Tucker were quick to notice that Danny was acting different. He hardly told jokes anymore and when he did they weren't that witty and corny, he seemed to be more proper and for some reason wasn't paying them much attention. He was thinking what he was saying and he didn't seem to show many of his Danny qualities. Also the one thing was that he wasn't clueless. Danny seemed to know what was going on at all times and never showed his clueless attributes.

From that analysis they knew that something was wrong. They knew something was very wrong when they were all having Pizza.

As they relaxed and enjoyed their pizza they heard a crash as a blue wisp of cold air escaped Danny's lips.

They then looked outside and saw a relatively large robot made entirely of different machines. It was glowing green and had the face of their favourite technology controlling ghost.

"I Technus 2.0 will use the power of my latest creation to conquer this city before I take the world by storm." Technus yelled out.

Danny noticed the others sigh. They were still whipped out from their battle the previous day and were actually enjoying being able to relax but then this guy had to show up.

"Don't worry, you guys continue relaxing. I'll handle this." Danny said. "It's the least I could do after your green trouble."

Danny then ran outside the store and into an alley.

"Green Ranger!" he yelled as he threw the gem into the air. The Dino Gem then morphed into a green dragon morpher before he caught it in both his hands and thrust it forward. "Dino Power!"

Green lightning then surged from the sky and hit into the teen. The green energy then formed a ring around his wait before it turned white. Danny then jumped into the air and spun slowly as the rings travelled up and down his body changing his everyday clothes to a green and black spandex looking combat armour that allowed great durability alongside flexibility. He then landed as golden armour and a green helmet, with a dragon's face, landed on him.

"Drago Power, Green Ranger!" he yelled before he ran out of the alley and looked at Technus in his new robot. "Hey scrapheap, pick on someone your own species."

Sam and Tucker watched as their best friend fought. He showed less skill than usual. It was like he was trying to get used to fighting in his body.

Technus was soon taken down and before Danny could leave he was surrounded by reporters.

"Green Ranger, just a moment please." Harriet Chin said as she walked up to him.

"Please, just call me Drago." Drago said. "And for the famed Harriet Chin, I'm at your service." He said with a bow. "Actually I'm at everyone's service. That's how I role." He then proceeded to wave at everyone who was around. That was very uncharacteristic of him.

"In recent days people have seen you battling the Power Rangers before siding with them to battle these ghosts. Would you care to comment?" Harriet asked.

Drago who was still waving didn't look at her but answered.

"There was a bit of a problem before as I was under mind control of my enemies but the Rangers never gave up on me and saved me. Like many Rangers before me who have been evil." Drago said. "As for why they aren't here, I gave them some time off to recompense for my actions under the evil influence."

"**Why am I still waving? I look like an idiot. Come on Dan be a pal and get us out of there." **Danny yelled in his head.

"**Plasmius and Mesogog require that we look trustworthy so that we fool the public the Power Rangers." **Dan replied in his head. **"And we serve them as they are our masters."**

"**Quite correct Dan." **Plasmius said inside his head. **"Gaining the trust of the public and the fools you call friends helps us with getting closer to our goal."**

"**Plasmius, remember you have me to thank for this. I still need my payment." **Spectra said inside Danny's head.

"**Don't worry Daniel will have misery for you to absorb soon and that will further Dan's control. And you will also get the rest of your cash award in due time my dear." **Plasmius said.

"I am so honoured by your kind attentions," Plasmius said through Dan and therefore through Drago to the public, "and so honoured to be your hero."

"**That's not the way I talk!" **Danny exclaimed within his mind. **"And stop waving; I look like the queen of England." **Drago then put his hands on his hips. **"Great, now I'm Peter Pan."**

The little interview continued for a few more minutes before Danny left. Sam and Tucker could only shake their head in disappointment. It was official this wasn't Danny.

~00000~

Later that evening Danny had to go home to his adopted family. Sam and Tucker were going to wait as they wanted to just ask Kira for some help on something.

But as Danny walked away he heard a conversation that was taking place as he left.

"Kira you're suspicions were right. Danny's isn't acting like himself." Sam said.

Danny stopped and began to hover closer to the exit to the Dino Cave so that he could hear the full conversation.

"What do you mean he wasn't acting like himself?" Cassidy asked.

"Because you don't know Danny as well as we do you didn't notice he was acting strange." Tucker said. "Several times today Danny did some uncharacteristic things. He often referred to us by our full names, he never does that, he didn't tell any jokes, his lightning style was flawed, he actually let the press talk to him, he continued waving at the people around him for too long and he did a whole lot of other things that didn't seem Danny like."

"So if he wasn't acting like himself, who did he act as?" Ethan asked.

"Vlad." Sam said. "Vlad Plasmius is…"

She never finished that sentence because Danny ran into the room.

"Sam, there's a problem." Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I just got a call, it's your grandmother, something has happened." Danny said.

Sam paled. She then ran out of the Dino Cave with Tucker and Danny following close behind.

As the three ran Danny smirked before he teleported away.

It took a few minutes for the two to realise that their friend had vanished.

"Sam, where's Danny?" Tucker asked making Sam stop dead in her tracks.

At the current moment they were just in the Reefside woods alone and far away enough to not be heard by the Power Rangers.

"Oh no." Sam said.

What happened next confirmed her suspicions as Danny dropped down and landed between the two of them before he grabbed both by the necks and lifted them into the air and proceeded to strangle them.

Sam and Tucker were completely defenceless as the air drained out of their bodies.

"Sorry but I can't have you telling tales on the master." Dan said darkly. "But luckily I still have use for you alive."

Sam and Tucker then blacked out before Dan let go letting their bodies drop onto the ground unconscious.

"Two down seven to go." Dan said darkly before he picked up the two and vanished.

~00000~

Conner and Ethan were both in Conner's car as they headed home. Conner had offered to give Ethan a ride since Ethan's place was close to Conner's.

He would have offered a ride to Kira and Cassidy if they hadn't decided that they'd spend time together and would take their own ride to their homes.

As they drove on the street they talked about the whole Danny acting strange scenario.

Ethan guessed that it was due to the fact that Danny had been able to lock away Dan. Maybe doing so changed him a bit.

Conner wasn't as believing to that as Ethan was but he didn't have an idea about Danny's change so he didn't check off Ethan's theory.

They were about to continue their chat before an explosion rocked the side of the car.

As it drove along the rode explosions occurred next to it. Conner was able to evade the explosions and avoid pain attaching to him and Ethan. The same couldn't be said for his car however.

A final explosion appeared in front of them but they drove through the smoke and when they emerged from the other side they saw someone standing in the road.

As their vision cleared they noticed that the person was Danny and his hands were glowing with his green energy.

Before they could react Dan sent a barrage of green lightning at the car and when it hit the car flipped over as the hood exploded.

Dan simply moved out of the way of the car.

Conner and Ethan were dazed but before they could escape the care Dan pulled them out before electrocuting them with lightning and making them fall unconscious.

"Four down. Five to go." Dan said before he teleported with the two of them.

~00000~

"Hey Cassidy can you help me with something."

It was the next day around noon. To Danny's luck he found Cassidy at the Nasty Burger.

"Yeah what do you need?" Cassidy asked.

"Could you help me with a little journalism project." Danny asked. "I need a reporter of your expertise to help me do some interviews."

Cassidy smiled. "Now you are speaking my language." She said.

She was wary of Danny because he was apparently acting differently, like some Vlad Plasmius but she couldn't turn down an journalism job and she could also use this to see if Danny slipped up and gave her info an why he might be different.

The two arrived at the park and the good news was that it was currently deserted.

"Looks like there's no one here for you to interview." Cassidy said as she made the mistake of turning her back to Dan.

The next thing she knew her body was encased in a thick layer of Ice.

"Danny?" she asked fearfully

"Danny's not here." Dan said. "He's currently disposed of."

Before Cassidy could scream her head was frozen as well.

"Well that was easy." Dan said. "Next I have to take care of Danny's girlfriend, sister and parents."

"**Kira's not my girlfriend." **Danny yelled inside his own head.

"You truly are clueless aren't you?" Dan said out loud.

"**Hey!" **Danny exclaimed.

~00000~

It was currently mid-afternoon as Kira sat in Cyberspace alone. She was currently trying to play on the instruments without being disturbed.

She was glad that today was Easter Sunday. That way she was able to sit in here and practise without anyone bothering her. She was happy she was friends with the owner of the store.

She was also here for another reason. She was trying to avoid Danny. Because she knew that Danny wasn't his usual self she decided that it might be best to avoid him.

"I knew I would find you here."

Kira cursed under her breath as she looked up from her guitar and saw Danny standing in the doorway.

"Hi Danny, how's Sam doing." Kira asked.

"She's currently shut herself out from the rest of the world." Danny said as he walked closer to Kira. "Her grandmother's sick and Sam went into an emotional state and shut herself from the rest of the world. I tried to talk to her but she threw a book at my head and told me to leave her alone."

Kira didn't believe him.

"Where's Tucker?" Kira asked.

"Oh he's with Ethan at the Arcade." Danny said.

Kira was feeling nervous now.

"Have you heard from Conner?" Kira asked. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"I think he's playing Soccer." Danny said with a shrug.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Cassidy is, do you?" Kira asked. "We wanted to go shopping."

"I think she is working on her journalism project." Danny said.

Kira didn't like this. Danny knew the locations of everyone and the truth was she knew he was lying to her.

She breathed in slowly about to release her Sonic wail but faster than she could react Dan was in front of her with his hand covering both her mouth and nose.

"Sorry beautiful but I can't allow that." Dan said darkly. "Don't worry I won't kill you. I have uses for you."

Kira's lungs burned as she started trying to grab for air that wasn't available for her. Within a minute she fell unconscious.

Dan then picked her up and teleported away.

~00000~

Later that day Tommy and Kimberly were both training inside an empty gym. No matter how old they got Tommy would still train in martial arts and Kimberly would train in gymnastics. And they weren't all that old anyway, they were still a good 33 years old.

But as they trained they failed to notice as their elusive son walked in.

Danny stood watching them for a second.

They were both really good at what they were doing and they both obviously loved it and for a brief second he wondered what would have been if Vlad didn't ruin everything.

They'd be a family. His father would probably still be doing karate and probably teaching it and his mother would be the one who would be teaching. He had heard that his mother wanted to be a teacher because she loved spending time with children.

His parents would probably be married now and he'd grow up with them and Jen. His family would be one of super powered individuals. It would have been great…

As soon as that thought entered his mind if left. Dan had a job to do and he couldn't do it with Danny's emotions going all over the place.

Dan decided to go invisible and take them out silently. He already felt bad that he hurt Kira while taking her down. Hurting his parents would only add to that anguish.

Dan flew above them and let his hands glow with ecto goop before he shot four blasts of it.

The goop landed on their mouths and also wrapped around their torsos and legs.

Dan then made himself visible as he walked over to his parents.

They were surprised to see him and tried to struggle but it was no use.

"Don't struggle." Dan said darkly. "You two will be part of bringing a new era to this world, an era led by me. You two won't die."

He had no true intent of working for his 'masters' so he manipulated them. Soon no one would stand in his way.

~00000~

By nightfall Jen knew she was in trouble. She hadn't heard from Sam, Tucker, Ethan or Conner since the previous night. She also couldn't find Kira or Cassidy and they promised that they'd go to the mall with her. She also knew something happened to her parents as they left hours ago and never returned.

She was quick to realise what was happening so she grabbed her morpher and left her home… her father's home. Yeah her parents had already moved in together.

She knew that Dan would come after next and she knew that she wasn't going to be taken down so quickly so she went to a place where she knew she could stand a better chance against Dan.

Jen went out of the town and stopped by the Amity Nature reserve.

It was bit of lush jungle that remained untouched by human hands.

There she would have her battle against her brother.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, what are you doing so far away from home?"

Jen turned and saw Dan standing behind her leaning on a tree.

"I seem to recall you making a threat about breaking my back." Dan said darkly. "Let's see if your bite is worse that your bark."

He got into a battle stance and so did she.

Dan looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her and felt like he could take her down quickly and painlessly.

Jen watched her brother. She knew she was out matched in this battle but she knew she had to try anyway. She just hoped he underestimated her.

The two siblings then ran towards each other and jumped into the air.

Dan delivered a flying kick; Jen however saw the attack coming and performed a spring volt over his leg.

They both landed before running to each other once again. This time they went for some close combat.

Dan was on the offensive as he delivered punches, kicks, blows and other various attacks. He even performed his father's famous three spinning kicks.

Jen however was on defence as she blocked most of his attacks. With her father's trade mark attack she moved out of the way and then she found her attack window and performed a back flip kick into Dan's face.

Jen was then on the offensive while Dan was defending himself. And the same thing repeated itself.

The two then pushed each other back panting but also glaring at each other.

"Sorry to say this Dan but I was trained by our mother, a Power Ranger. Where were you trained?" Jen said.

"You seem to forget that I was also trained by a Power Ranger. I was trained by my mother Maddie Fenton the Red Ecto Ranger." Danny said.

"Well then let's see who the better mentor was." Jen said as her hands began to glow with white energy. "Remember I was born with the power of the White Tiger, and that was more powerful than the Green Dragon."

Dan only smirked as his hands began to glow with green energy. "The amount of power one has doesn't matter. It's how they use their power that makes the difference." Dan said as his hands began to glow with green energy.

The two dashed towards each other with the intent of attacking and within a few minutes they were flipping and jumping around the jungle as they sent blasts of energy to each other.

Dan seemed to notice that Jen seemed as if she were within her element. It was as if being in this jungle was like her fighting in her own home. She used the environment to her advantage. She was moving faster than she usually did. Dan took notice of this and didn't know how to stop her power increase so he decided that he wouldn't hold back any more.

Jen watched as Dan started attacking with more aggression but she noticed that he wasn't fighting as vigorously as their first battle. Dan was definitely being controlled… somewhat.

"Jenny, where are you?" Dan asked as he looked for his missing sister.

"Time to end this." Jen said as she jumped out of the leaves of a tree and delivered a strong punch to Dan's skull.

When she landed she sent a full blast of white lightning towards her brother.

Dan then growled and blasted his own green lightning.

The two attacks clashed and formed a shockwave that blasted both combatants back.

As Jen slowly got back up she noticed the wind picking up as a green tornado surrounded her.

Dan then came to a stop a few metres away from the green ring that had formed around Jen. He then clicked his figures resulting in a funnel of energy spiking up and seriously harming Jen.

The energy was too much for her and she fell unconscious.

Dan then walked over to her and picked her up.

"It's time." Dan said. "Sorry for the damage done to you dear sister. But in a few hours… everything is about to change."

~00000~

"Guys it's time to wake up."

The Rangers and Sam and Tucker slowly awoke and took in their surroundings.

To put it simply they were in a volcano. The volcano was large with a large pool of Lava in the corner. They were suspended upside down over some rocks instead of lava and standing in front of them was Dan.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam yelled at him.

"I thought it was clear by now. I'm not Danny. Danny is gone. I am Dan his darker persona." Dan said. "As for what I'm doing… well I'm currently a slave to that fruitloop Vlad Plasmius and I'm going to free myself alongside some toys. Then I will resume my primary function of destroying you. I was born to destroy the Power Rangers but that won't be the end of my story, it will be the start of it."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to succeed where you failed, Father!" Dan said with as much venom as he could muster.

Dan then took out his Dino Gem and looked at the Rangers. He closed his Dino Gem in his fist before green lightning flew from his fist and stopped in mid-air. The energy then branched out and hit Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy and Cassidy.

Their Dino Gems then floated off their bodies as the lightning continued to hit the Gems. Each branch of lightning the turned the same colour as the Gem it came from. Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink and Green lightning were all surging together.

"Now for you four. With what you have this process with be a lot faster." Dan said.

Two more branches of energy arced out and hit Kimberly and Jenny. Their morphers then floated off their person and pink and white lighting flew from their morphers into the central hub of all the collected energy.

Dan the used his telekinesis to an item each from Sam and Tucker's backpacks.

Dan removed Tucker's PDA and one of Sam's books.

"No don't hurt Sasha." Tucker cried out.

"Danny why do you need my spell book?" Sam asked.

"Why do you have a spell book?" Kira yelled.

"The spells don't work anyway." Sam said.

Dan merely chuckled. "You just don't know how to use magic Samantha." Dan said before the book flipped open to a specific page.

Dan grabbed Tucker's PDA with his other hand and aimed it at the pool of Lava as the different colours of lighting flowed through his body and the PDA and into the pool of Lava.

Dan then began reading Sam's book of spells.

"_**What was once forgotten will Rise  
Give me the power and give me my prize.  
I summon the ancient power of the Dinozord  
With power loaned and power gained  
Bring back what once was without any pain.**__"_

Then PDA in Dan's hand then flew into the Lava as a quake shook the earth.

"Why dude?" Tucker cried out.

"Your PDA has the best operating system money can buy and it was also reinforced with Fenton Tech. I need that kind of operating system for my new weapon." Dan said.

A loud roar then shook the cave.

"I was waiting for this moment." Dan said before he tossed an ecto disk the cut the roped that held the others. Before they could fall Dan caught them with his telekinesis.

The others were confused and even more confused when their Dino Gems and morphers were returned to them.

"It wouldn't be fun to just destroy you." Dan said. "Now that I used your energy to free myself. I don't need you here. So I'm giving you a head start. Get your Zords here and get ready because I will be back to attack you in a few seconds. The exit is the first cave on your right."

The others didn't know what to do but after a second of hesitation they left.

But as they tried to escape the mountain someone stopped.

"Wait a second, he had multiple chances to kill us." Kira said. "In the past two days we believed he was out ally and he had multiple chances to kill us and he also had multiple chances a few seconds ago. We are still his biggest threat but he keeps on pulling back."

"You don't think that Danny's still influencing Dan do you?" Jen asked.

"That seems logical." Tucker said. "Danny's got a killer will power."

"Do you think we could use that will power to make Danny break himself off from Dan?" Conner asked.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said. "But I suggest weakening him first. Morph and call on your Zords. I have a feeling you guys will need them."

~00000~

On Mesogog's Island, the reptilian leader himself was raging. The Green Ranger was now free from his control… again and the Power Rangers still weren't destroyed.

Sending the child to that infernal universe was to make sure he stayed under his control. But as it seemed his dark side was still partially in control of his actions.

"Plasmius!" Mesogog called out.

Mesogog was beyond pissed at the moment. Since Plasmius had joined him in his battle to defeat the Rangers, his plans seemed to be failing a lot more often. Because of him three of the Ranger's had been allowed to evolve their powers and more things happened in the favour of his enemies. Mesogog was actually starting to believe that Plasmius was betraying him.

"Yes Mesogog?" Plasmius said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Your plan failed." Mesogog growled. "The Rangers are still alive and the Green Ranger is free from our control."

Plasmius mentally smirked while he physically scowled.

"That shouldn't be possible. I had Daniel in our grasp… your grasp." he said. "He shouldn't have been able to break free from our control."

"Well he is free." Mesogog growled.

"Don't worry. I will send a fierce warrior to end them all." Plasmius said.

"And what might you send that would give us better results?" Mesogog asked.

Plasmius smirked. "Well the Rangers have their own Zords. I believed that it was time we got our own." Plasmius said.

He then flew to a large battle armour. It was silver with Green designs covered on it. On the chest there once was a logo with a Green F inside but now there was a purple V.

"It's only in its testing phase and I believe this will be the perfect test to try it out." Plasmius said.

~00000~

The Rangers were now suited up and they were standing on their Zords' heads with the exception of Tommy. Conner stood on the head of his red Tyrannozord, Ethan on his blue Tricerazord, Kira on her yellow Pterazord, Cassidy on her pink Steggazord, Kimberly on her pink Pterodactyl Dinozord and Jen on her (formerly her father's) White Tiger Zord.

They then saw the volcano they had just exited from explode as something emerged from the burning ground.

They all paled as they saw a giant mechanical Dragozord. It was mostly green as expected but had black wings, black spikes and a black horn. To be honest it made the other Dinozords look like harmless toys.

And standing on top of the Dragozord in a completely badass 'I'm cooler than you fools' was Dan himself in his ranger uniform.

Even though they couldn't see his face they knew he was smirking.

"So today this battle ends. No more interruptions, no more stalling. Either the majority of you die or I am ultimately defeated." Dan said with an evil laugh.

Dan then jumped into the cockpit of his Zord as the others jumped into their Zords and the Megazord formed.

The torso and tail of the Tyrannozord then spun around as the head of the Tyrannozord went to the chest area and the tail went to the area where the left arm would usually be. The Tricera Zord then attack to the other side of the torso and became the right arm as a human looking (but still robotic) head grew on top of the torso. The Pterazord then flew in from the sky as its head then separated from its body, the body of the Pterazord folded together and clipped onto the Tyrannozord head while the Pterazord Head split and landed on the Megazord head as a black and yellow helmet. The Steggazord then opened up and landed on the Megazord back acting as a somewhat shell.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" Conner, Ethan, Kira and Cassidy yelled inside the combined cockpit of the Megazord before the Tyrannozord head roared.

**(AN: I tried to the best of my ability to describe the Megazord coming together and if you didn't quite get it just search the Megazord transformation for Power Rangers Dino Thunder on YouTube. Bear in mind that the pink Steggazord in this fanfic was my way of making the Steggazord fit onto the Megazord.)**

Kimberly and Jen's Zords didn't combine and make a Megazord.

"Well then let's begin." Dan said inside his Dragozord.

The next few minutes were a power struggle between giants. The Thundersaurus Megazord was constantly changing between the Tricera punch, the Ptera-rang, the Tyranno Drill and the Stegga Shield, while the Pink Pterodactyl and White Tiger gave their fair share of attacks. The only problem was that those attacks were completely in effective.

The Dragozord took no damage and to make matters worse when it started attacking all hell broke loose.

Its attacks were so powerful that neither the Rangers nor their Zords stood a chance. The Megazord collapsed back into the Dinozords and the Rangers fell out.

"My chance." Dan said before he jumped out of his Dino Zord.

As the Rangers got up and Tommy rushed to their aid a green blur dashed past them multiple times and dished damage onto them.

The next thing they knew they were receiving a lot of attacks from the one Green Ranger.

Eventually the Rangers powered down from exhaustion as Dan walked closer to them.

"A pity after, all this you will be defeated on your knees. After you're power increases and out constant battles you still haven't learned anything." Dan said. "Pathetic."

"Danny you don't want to do this." Jen said.

"I'm not sure how many times I've said this but I'm Dan." Dan said.

"Danny we know you're still in there." Kimberly said. "Fight it, use your will power and fight him."

"Yeah you can't let that monster control you." Ethan said.

"You're a hero." Cassidy said. "I've heard all the rumours of the Phantom of Amity Park. This isn't you. The Phantom however is you."

Dan's body began to spark with electricity.

"You are a bright kid with a bright future ahead of you." Tommy said.

"Yeah, where's the guy who likes to play video games and dream of going into space?" Conner asked.

Dan growled as more energy sparked off of him. "He's not here. He will never be back." Dan growl. "The Danny you thought you knew is gone and will never return."

"Except for the fact that he lives in you." Kira said. "We are smart we've seen the way you act. You allowed Conner, Ethan and I to improve our powers so that the fight would be fairer."

"That wasn't me." Dan growled. "Why would I want a fair fight? I'm evil."

"Oh come we all know that isn't you." Kira said. "You've shown attributes of Danny. You showed that you actually somewhat care for Dr O and Dr Hart as well as Jen."

"I don't care about them. I only care about myself." Dan all but yelled as more energy began to spark off of him.

Kira then decided to take a leap of faith. "I also know that you have a crush on me just like Danny does." Kira said. "That's why when you faced me you used less aggression and bloodlust. Like Danny, you have a crush on me… and Danny I… kinda like you as well."

There was nothing but silence.

"You do?" Danny's voice came out.

"Yeah I do." Kira said.

Conner, Ethan and Cassidy just let their jaws drop. Never in their lives knowing Kira had they seen her be so… girly. They all knew each other from primary school even though they hardly chatted to each other and never in their lives did they imagine Kira Ford, the schools toughest and most independent girl to actually say that. They would actually faint if their lives weren't hanging in the balance.

A lot of energy then discharged from Dan/Danny's body as Green Ecto waves flew off of Danny's body.

They then saw his suit cracking as if it were being peeled off.

Then it shattered and two Danny's were thrown onto the ground. The Rangers looked and saw Jazz standing there in the Fenton Ghost Peeler with Sam and Tucker in the Spector Speeder behind.

They then looked to the two Danny's who stood un-morphed.

One had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He was in his own Rangers civilian uniform. Where upon he was in a green jacket with a dragon on the back and a white Shirt with the Dino Thunder Logo on top. He was also in black pants that had a single green stripe running down each side and he wore white boots.

The other Danny or in this case Dan had pale skin, jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. His attire was similar to Danny's but was still different. Dan wore a dark green jacket with a dragon on the back and a black shirt with a red Dino Thunder logo on the front. He was also in black pants and black combat boots.

"I'm… I'm free." Danny said with a smirk. "I'm no longer confined."

"And so am I." Dan said as he stood up.

Danny then glared at Dan and Dan glared back.

"Looks like we can't morph." Dan said.

"Power's divided and we can't access it." Danny said. "So only one of us can come out on top."

"Do you have the guts to kill me?" Dan asked.

"Kill you no, get rid of my multiple personality disorder and kick some serious ass. No problem." Danny said as he cracked his knuckles.

"So shall we do this the Phantom way?" Dan asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't see why not." Danny said with a smirk.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz had now moved closer to the Ranger.

"You guys are in for a show." Tucker said as he pulled out some popcorn.

"Alright, I'm Going Ghost." Danny and Dan yelled as they raised their arms into the air.

Twin white halos appeared on Danny's waist while twin black halos appeared on Dan's waist. The halos then split and travelled up and down their bodies. The white halos changed Danny's outfit into a black long sleeved shirt with a white DP logo on the chest and black long sleeved pants with a white hoodie with no sleeves and a Black DP symbol on the back. He also has white gloves, a white utility belt and white boots. He also had Snow white hair and glowing green eyes. **(AN: He could walk through walls, disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys. Sorry couldn't help myself)** The black halos changed Dan's outfit into a black long sleeved shirt with a red DP logo on the chest and black long sleeved pants with a red cape with a black DP symbol on the back. He was also in red gloves, a red utility belt and red boots. His skin was pale blue with stark white flaming hair and glowing red eyes.

Both combatants faced each other as silence passed between the Rangers.

Never has they seen Danny or Dan look so… awesome.

The two then flew towards each other at high speeds. And began to clash.

The battlefield was filled with ecto blasts as the two fought for control over the Dino Power.

Dan flew to Danny with the intent of taking him down with raw power but Danny was clever in the way that he anticipated Dan's attack and countered and threw him into the side of the volcano that had just erupted.

"Sloppy, very sloppy." Danny said with his usual wit coming back.

Dan then growled and came back at Danny but the heroic halfa avoided him and attacked from behind.

"Did you know that blind aggression leads to only failure." Danny asked.

Dan then teleported behind Danny only to be met with a spinning kick and en ecto blast.

"Dan you know all my moves right?" Danny asked. "So why do you keep walking into them like that?"

Dan was getting angrier and flew back to attack Danny but he teleported before Dan could harm him and appeared behind him and punched him. Danny then teleported next to Dan as he turned and around and punched him again.

Danny continued teleporting to different sides of Dan as he turned and hit him.

He was merely laughing and mocking the evil halfa.

When Danny teleported next he had a surprise for his double ganger in the form of a Fenton Thermos.

As soon as Dan saw it his eyes filled with fear. He had lost this battle.

A loud "No!" was heard as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Adios Amigo." Danny said before he threw the Fenton Thermos into the air and shot a lot of green Lightning at it.

The Fenton Thermos then exploded and Green energy flowed out of it and into Danny.

Danny then flew back to the ground before he turned back into human just to be surrounded by the others.

"Wow nice battle." Kira said.

"Thanks. I knew I had to make a show since I was back to being me." Danny said with a shrug.

"So do you think you're ready to join the team?" Conner asked.

"Dude it would be my honour." Danny said.

The two rangers then shook hands.

"Guys I hate to break up this touching reunion of Rangers but the City is being attacked by a giant Fenton Exoskeleton." Sam said.

"No doubt created by Vlad from our parent's designs." Jazz said.

The Rangers then smirked and looked at their Zords.

"Alright then," Conner said as he stopped shaking Danny's hand. "You guys ready?"

"Ready." Everyone else replied.

"Green Ranger!" Danny yelled as he threw the gem into the air. The Dino Gem then morphed into a green dragon morpher before he caught it in both his hands and thrust it forward. "Dino Power!"

Green lightning then surged from the sky and hit into him. The green energy then formed a ring around his wait before it turned white. Danny then jumped into the air and spun slowly as the rings travelled up and down his body changing his everyday clothes to a green and black spandex looking combat armour that allowed great durability alongside flexibility. He then landed as golden armour and a green helmet, with a dragon's face, landed on him.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" Conner, Ethan, Kira, Cassidy and Tommy yelled.

The five rangers were surrounded by white energy before the Dino Ranger logo appeared on their chests. They then back-flipped into the air while red lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Conner, blue lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Ethan, yellow lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Kira, black lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Tommy and pink lightweight armour that allowed mobility flew from around and stuck to Cassidy. They all landed on the ground before helmets made of similar materials flew onto their faces.

"It's Morphing time." Kimberly and Jen both yelled.

"White Tiger power!" Jen yelled as she was surrounded by white energy that turned into her uniform.

"Pterodactyl Power!" Kimberly yelled as she was surrounded by pink energy that turned into her uniform.

"Tyranno!" Conner yelled.

"Tricera!" Ethan yelled

"Ptera!" Kira yelled

"Brachio!" Tommy yelled

"Stegga!" Cassidy yelled

"Drago!" Danny yelled.

"White Tiger!" Jen yelled.

"Pink Pterodactyl." Kimberly yelled.

"Alright we're ready to morph into action…" Conner said.

"Eight working together to fight evil…" Tommy said.

"And Stop Mesogog…" Ethan said.

"And Plasmius…" Kira said.

"And all their monsters…" Cassidy said.

"From taking over our planet, Earth…" Jen said.

"And ruling the universe with evil." Kimberly said.

"Hang on villains. We're not backing down cause were the…" Danny said.

"Power Rangers." They all yelled as a random explosion appeared behind them and they adopted battle poses.

The eight Rangers then jumped into their Zords. The Thundersaurus Megazord was formed and another Megazord was formed using the Dragozord, the Pink Pterodactyl Zord and White Tiger Zord.

The White Tiger Zord split in half and became two legs as the Dragozord attacked to the legs. The head of the Dragozord then folded into its chest leaving behind a more human looking (but still robotic) head as the Pink Pterodactyl Zord landed on the chest of the Dragozord.

The Thundersaurus Dragozord was now complete.

The two Zords then travelled to the city with the intent of stopping the lasted threat to Amity Park and Reefside.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz also followed in the Spectre Speeder.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Kira: Well that was corny.**

**Shadow: Yeah but it was recycled from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.**

**Dani: Besides that the rest of the chapter was pretty damn epic. And finally Danny knows that you like him.**

**Shadow: Yup the next chapter is going to be interesting. I can see a lot of Danny and Kira happening in the next chapter.**

**Kira: *blushes***

**Dani: Ooh. Danny and Kira, sitting in a tree. KISSING, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes… me in a baby carriage.**

**Shadow: Actually since history is repeating itself Kira and Danny would have you during this year then lose you only to find you 16 years later when you become the Green Ranger.**

**Kira: Oh shut up you two.**

**Dani: Okay… Mom… we'll stop giving you a hard time.**

**Shadow: *laughs***

**Kira: I'm not your mom.**

**Dani: Okay so what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

He didn't understand, why was he alive? He should have been dead after that blast but he wasn't. He was weaker. That much was true but not destroyed.

"I sparred you but that came at a horrible price."

Dan looked up and saw someone walking out of the shadows. He had stark white hair and midnight blue eyes. He was dressed in a fancy black suit.

"Vlad Masters?" Dan asked.

"Yes my boy." Vlad said as he transformed into Plasmius. "I saved you for a reason. I don't plan on working alongside Mesogog for long. I plan to betray him and rule the world and I think you could help me. That is why I originally helped to create you. So that we could do this."

Dan was confused. "Is that why I'm different?" he asked.

"Yes." Plasmius said. "I put my blood in the Dino Gem when I created you. You are technically my son. By blood."

"Well then father what do you have planned." Dan asked.

"We destroy the Power Rangers. We destroy that Idiot Mesogog and we take the world as our own." Vlad said. "With these."

He handed Dan an I pad which was showing live footage of a factory where a whole bunch of Robots were being assembled or were already standing in line ready to be used.

"The Fenton Exoskeletons." Dan gasped.

"Yes. And I have a good idea for our first pilot." Vlad said.

Only then did Dan notice what a behind him. A sarcophagus of forever sleep.

Dan then smirked.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Kira: Crap.**

**Dani: Oh my god.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f***ing table to flip**


End file.
